Extended Play
by Ukyou Kuonji
Summary: The classic Greenwood story: what if Hasukawa never figured out that Shun wasn't a girl? How long could Shun keep it up? Unfinished, but updated thru track 25
1. prologue

Those of you who've been to Ryokuto Academy have probably heard   
all about it. In all humility, it's probably gone down as another   
shining example of the legendary weirdness that goes on over at   
'Greenwood' Hall.  
  
For those of you who might not be familiar with what happened, let   
me give you a replay:  
  
Keep in mind that at this point my roommate, Kazuya Hasukawa, is   
under the impression that I'm a girl. So when he walks in on me   
in the benjo, standing at the urinal, I can almost feel him do a   
doubletake as he looks at me. For my part, I try to act as   
nonchalant as possible.  
  
"I hear you're going to be studying with Mitsuru-sempai these   
evenings."  
  
He nods audibly, and I continue as I wash my hands. "I need help   
with my studies, too... so I'll see you there, ne?" And I walk   
out.  
  
It's hard to stay calm when you know your cover's been blown.   
You just have to take one step at a time, and try to stay relaxed   
about it. He may not have noticed, but then again...  
  
BAM! "Why, you LITTLE...!!"   
  
"Oops!" He noticed. And he's furious. Time to run!  
  
I don't even know where I'm trying to go. I'm certainly not going   
to be safe in our room. Maybe Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai   
can save me; after all, this was their idea.  
  
"OWW!" Too late; Suka-chan's got a hold on my hair. Damn, but   
that kid can run.  
  
He slams me up against the wall, and grabs my sweatshirt by the   
collar. "What was that? Let's see that again!"  
  
What would a real girl do under the circumstances, anyway? I   
scream. "Eek! You pervert!" It has the effect of drawing a   
crowd, but Suka-chan's not letting me go.  
  
"Oh, shut UP!"  
  
"I'm sorry! Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai told me to do this.   
I swear it!" It's true, right down to the fact that they'd   
instructed me to take a dive today. At 18-to-1 odds, they were   
going to use the money for what they called 'a proper welcome   
party' for Suka-chan.  
  
THAT gets him to let go. "Mitsuru-sempai?"  
  
And now the hall is abuzz with voices, while Suka-chan walks,   
red-faced, to Mitsuru-sempai's dorm room to confront him over this   
practical joke.  
  
"So, he finally knows. What is this?"  
  
"Third day, afternoon. Who bet on it?"  
  
"Damn, I lost."  
  
"Me too. If he coulda just held out another day..."  
  
One guy confronts me. "Stupid Shun. That was a dumb mistake!"  
  
(VVVRRRRKKKTT!!)  
  
(Shun looks at the readers, a phonograph needle in his hand and   
a canary-eating grin on his face) "Oops. Now I've put a big   
scratch in this record. It may well skip over this scene from   
now on..."  
  
(He sets the needle down again, and the scene picks up from before   
Hasukawa arrives at Ryokuto) "The kid was right, it *was* a dumb   
mistake. I could have done better than three days. I just did   
that to let my sempais win the bet - hey, we've got to finance the   
parties we throw somehow.  
  
"But suppose, just suppose, I was betting too... Something like,   
if I can fool Suka-chan for longer than anyone else has bets on   
it, I win the pot...  
  
"Granted, it's a lot more work for me... but it might be worth it,   
ne?" 


	2. track one

**track one**  
  
Takeshi bursts into my room while I'm still brushing my hair.   
Thank the Kami that I'm decent, but still...  
  
"Are you gonna get ready, Shun? He's coming!"  
  
"What, today?"  
  
"Yes, today! Mitsuru and Shinobu just went to the principal's office   
to pick him up and show him around the campus before bringing him   
over to Greenwood. C'mon, are you blind? Haven't you seen the club   
representatives gathering in the lobby?"  
  
Actually, I hadn't even bothered to step out of my dorm room yet   
this morning. I'd managed to juggle my schedule when I arrived at   
Ryokuto such that I didn't have classes until after lunch on Mondays   
and Wednesdays. Hey, I need my beauty sleep, after all. So...  
  
"No, I hadn't seen them."  
  
"Well, check it out, but make it quick, will ya? This is s'posed to   
be a surprise on him, after all. So we getta loada the look on his   
face when he thinks he's rooming with a *girl*."  
  
"Sure, sure. Just five minutes, alright?" Takeshi nods, and I'm   
at the door in a second. But just as I'm about to turn the handle,   
he stops me one last time.  
  
"Uh... Shun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you string him along until, say, Friday morning?"  
  
I grin. So, he bet on fifth day morning, did he? "Hey... I can do   
better than that, even..." His face falls. Well, tough luck, Takeshi.  
I've bet on my own ability, too. Everybody in Greenwood has put   
down money as to when this Hasukawa Kazuya character finally   
figures out that his roommate *isn't* a girl. And Shinobu-sempai   
and Mitsuru-sempai have already suggested I let him figure it out   
some time Wednesday afternoon... something about sponsoring a   
welcoming party for him with the proceeds.  
  
But I'm not going to take a dive for anyone's sake; not if I can   
help it. Because I've got a stake in this, too. The bets stretch   
out as far as three weeks from now; if I can con this guy beyond   
that, the pot is mine. And it's a pretty substantial one, too.   
They're giving me 40-to-1 odds of fooling him for a month.  
  
These bookies here at Ryokuto don't know me very well,   
do they?  
  
It's a longstanding Kisaragi trait. For generations, every male in   
the family has looked feminine enough to pass for a girl. My   
grandfather got out of the draft, in fact, because the Kamikaze   
Corps refused to recruit what they thought was a woman. I'm   
grateful for it, too... I'd never have been born otherwise. As it is,   
Grandfather's still alive and well and still putting in hours at the   
Kisaragi Ryokan, although being semi-retired, his real pastime is   
the local kabuki troupe.  
  
These days, Dad runs the ryokan for the most part, enduring   
customers constantly calling him 'mama-san,' while my little   
brother Reina and I have done some work as 'draw girls' for the   
ryokan and occasionally for neighboring restaurants. So I had   
every confidence in my ability to pass as a woman. It's in the genes.  
  
I *try* to check out the club representatives Takeshi mentioned,   
but there is absolutely *no* getting into the Greenwood lobby,   
what with all these guys crowded in here. Guys in sports uniforms,   
guys holding posters and placards, guys with tape over their mouths...  
  
Hold that thought. Tape over their mouths?  
  
The light goes on in my head. That's right... ordinarily, direct   
club recruitment isn't permitted at the dorms. But this is no   
ordinary student, after all. This is the last student to enter   
Ryokuto Academy for the year, the last potential new member   
these clubs have. And they've descended on him like tourists   
on a cherry orchard in spring. The tape is how they observe the   
letter of the law while trampling all over its spirit. Hell, there   
isn't even enough room for anyone to open the door...  
  
And just as I think it, the door swings open, and Mitsuru-sempai   
steps in, a nonchalant look on his face. He was expecting this,   
no doubt. For all I know, either he or Shinobu-sempai let the   
information slip to various club presidents... maybe even for a fee...  
  
The kid behind him looks like he's in a state of shock. About my   
height, with a shock of reddish hair. Poor guy looks like he's in   
over his head already. Wait until he gets to the room...  
  
And with that, I realize I'd better dash back there to prepare for   
the big surprise. Thank heavens for this crowd... nobody could   
have spotted me in this sea of humanity. Besides, the three of   
them still have to walk this gauntlet yet before they get to me...  
  



	3. track two

**track two**  
  
They're coming! And I need time to get dressed properly! I   
scurry back to the room, but I detour just briefly to let 'Brother'   
Kinichii know about Hasukawa's arrival. Since his little, uh...   
religious group... isn't an officially sanctioned club, he doesn't   
feel the need to abide by the "no-direct-recruitment" rule the   
clubs are compelled to at least pretend to observe. It should buy   
me some time, in any case, and Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai   
should be able to calm things down if Brother Kinichii gets a little   
*too* aggressive.  
  
Okay, what to wear... nothing *too* feminine, of course. It's not   
so much that I'm trying to pass for a girl, after all; I'm trying to   
pass for a girl trying to pass for a guy... you know, you could   
make an interesting musical from a premise like that.  
  
I finally select a slightly baggy pastel yellow sweatshirt, and a   
pair of hip-hugging jeans. Nothing so tight as too give me away,   
but enough to show that I actually do have a bit of curve on the   
hips. I pinch the chest of my sweatshirt a few times, just to give   
a little illusion, and...  
  
Mitsuru-sempai's voice interrupts my preparations: "Oi! Your   
roommate's here!" Okay. I take a deep breath and brush myself   
down a bit, and give a quick check at the mirror on the inside of   
the door. The face staring back at me returns a shy smile, and is   
framed by light, flowing hair, with bangs coming down just to my   
eyes. It's a cute face, and one that should serve to fool him.  
  
Say, isn't he going to open that door already?  
  
There's a click, and the knob turns. Guess he was gathering   
himself, too. Probably not accustomed to sharing a room with   
someone, I'll wager. I widen my smile, and crinkle my eyes shut,   
to look as 'kawaii' as possible without being *too* over the top.   
So I never even get a glimpse of his reaction, as he promptly shuts   
the door again before I can open my eyes.  
  
I can hear them talking outside. "Something wrong, Hasukawa?"   
Perfectly innocent, too. Damn, but Mitsuru-sempai is a good actor.  
  
"There's... there's a girl in there!" Poor kid. He really is falling   
for it. This is going to be fun.  
  
"Well, yeah. That's your roommate..." Mitsuru opens the door,   
and leads him in as he introduces me. "Kisaragi Shun."  
  
Now I open my eyes, and get a good look at the young man I'm   
going to be trying to fool for the next, oh, however long I can. He   
looks like he was born to wear the suit-and-tie outfit that serves   
as the Ryokuto school uniform; a far cry from me, as I look just   
short of ridiculous in it. He looks rather shell-shocked, and just   
a little embarrased, as he follows sempai in. "Oh, wow. I thought   
he really was a girl." There's this innocence in his eyes, too; I   
can tell he's a guileless soul, and I like him right off. It almost   
makes me feel sorry for him, and for what we're about to do to him.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Oh, she is," Mitsuru-sempai remarks casually. Hasukawa just   
goggles at him in disbelief. That's my cue. Time to pull out the   
trump card. I clasp my hands together in front of myself and let   
fly with my first line:  
  
"Hi! I'm in tenth grade, too. How do you do?" Not only do I   
look like a girl, I sound like one, too. If I could sing, I could   
probably do a passable soprano. It's enough to push Hasukawa   
over the edge. He really looks like he's been dropped into an   
alien world.  
  
Shinobu comes alongside him with reassuring, yet deceptive tones.   
"I understand if this comes as a bit of a shock..." Now *there's*   
an understatement... "Since you'll be living together, we thought   
you ought to know. Actually," and he crosses his arms, as if to   
admit to something, "we didn't realize it ourselves until she told   
us. We just assumed that 'he' was a little weird."  
  
At the word 'weird', Hasukawa flinches even more. He really looks   
scared. Mitsuru-sempai continues the explanation we worked up   
over the past week:  
  
"Everything up to her family's census file says she's a boy..."   
which is the first true thing these two have said since my name,   
"but she's a genuine girl. For reasons I can't go into just now,   
she's been raised as a boy since birth; and now, she has to graduate   
from here as a male student named Shun Kisaragi."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Shinobu-sempai doesn't even bother to dignify Hasukawa's outburst   
with a response. "Anyway, we'd appreciate your help with this."   
His voice drops to a near-whisper, "This is to be a secret between   
the four of us, all right?"  
  
Now Mitsuru-sempai drapes a brotherly arm around Hasukawa's   
shoulder, which only seems to add to his anxiety. "I know it's a   
lot of trouble, but we're counting on you to help her." By now,   
the poor guy's face has developed a bit of a nervous tic, and   
Shinobu-sempai senses that the joke's gone on long enough.   
Besides, Mitsuru-sempai's starting to lose his straight face.  
  
"I think we should go now."  
  
Mitsuru-sempai nods as they make for the door. "Get some rest and   
settle in." And out they go.  
  
There's an awkward moment between the door closing and Hasukawa   
letting his bag fall from his hand. A dark scowl forms on his face...   
this could be trouble...  
  
"Kisaragi-san!" Ah, well, he's not mad at me directly, just the   
situation. Fine, then.  
  
"Oh, please, it's just Shun."  
  
Now he looks incredulous. "This is okay with you?"  
  
"Uh-huh." I settle myself onto the lower bunk bed that I have long   
since claimed as my own. "I've always gone to boys' schools. I'm   
used to it." Then, I decide to overplay my hand slightly. "Besides,   
I trust you, Hasukawa."  
  
I do, I really do. He seems a nice kid, one who would go out of his   
way to help someone in a situation like mine... assuming there was   
somebody in such a situation.  
  
For once, he's not buying it. "Trust me? You don't even *know* me!"  
  
Another cue, this time for the sempais. The door swings open   
suddenly, and there they are, like angels of vengeance.  
  
"Hasukawa-kun," Mitsuru-sempai leads off this time, "I forgot to   
mention something. This is an old building, the walls are thin, and   
our room is right next door."  
  
"If by any chance, we hear even a hint of a scream from her..."  
  
"...then you are going to answer to us. Clear?" Mitsuru-sempai   
doesn't even wait for a reply, but closes the door immediately.   
Just as well... their grins were starting to take the edge off the   
menacing tones they were trying for.  
  
But what's clear is that Hasukawa has missed their levity entirely.   
He looks stricken. I'm really starting to feel sorry for him, and   
all that he thinks he's going through. "I'm so sorry... I'm going   
to be a bother, I just know it.  
  
"You know, I was sort of relieved when I heard you were in the   
hospital... it gave me a little time here when I wasn't causing   
problems for some roommate." Then, I really go out on a limb:   
"If it's too much trouble, you can tell the dorm lady..." and trail   
off. I'm betting he won't do it; he knows that for me to be   
'exposed' as a female would result in my expulsion.  
  
And he comes through, albeit hesitantly. "N-no, it's okay, really,   
but..."  
  
"Really?!" I bound to my feet, and practically hug him. "Thank   
you so much!" He seems really uncomfortable about this. And   
I'm starting to wonder about him.  
  
That's when the intercom bell rings: "Room 210, Hasukawa-kun...   
your luggage has arrived."  
  
Well, as long as I'm still in 'perky' mode, I might as well keep it   
up. I whirl him around as I talk. "They've brought your stuff...   
c'mon, I'll help you bring it in!" I charge out the door, down the   
hall, and into the lobby.  
  
Two suitcases, that's all. And they're big and heavy, too. It's   
like he's stuffed an entire room in this thing. It takes both hands   
for me just to drag one of them up to our room...  
  
...and when I get there, 'Suka-chan's still sitting where I'd left   
him, eyes glazed over with a look of 'how-did-I-get-into-this-mess'   
somewhere deep inside of them. Well, no time to address that now.   
"Aw, Hasukawa, get up... I'm not lugging *both* of these things.   
What, did you completely move out of your home or something?"  
  
He doesn't say a word as he gets up and trudges into the hallway.   
I think I might have said the wrong thing...  
  



	4. track three

**track three**  
  
By Monday evening, I'd already seen a couple of guys tearing   
up their betting chits. Poor saps. All I could do is shrug   
apologetically; hey, they'd taken their chances and lost. Suka-chan   
(that's my little nickname for him -- I really should check with him   
about it, to make sure it's okay with him, but it's so cute!) is   
still in the dark about it, and I think the whole situation is   
bothering him a bit. I don't think he sleeps very well.  
  
Or maybe it's just that it takes him a while to get to sleep. He's   
certainly out cold this morning, while I'm up getting ready for my   
classes. I don't know whether he has anything scheduled for   
Tuesday morning, but I figure he probably does. So I decide to   
wake him up.  
  
"Suka-chan! Suka-chan!" He's waking up -- I can hear a rustling   
noise from behind the bedcurtain. Whoops... forgot something.   
I stick my hand through the curtain. "Uh, hold on a sec... I'm still   
changing."  
  
There's more rustling, a sudden, jerking noise as he sits bolt   
upright. This kid is a real deer-in-the-headlights type. I've got   
to calm him down a bit. I ask if he minds being called Suka-chan,   
and get a noncommittal response. I'll take it as permission until further   
notice.  
  
"Okay, I'm all set; you can come out now. See you downstairs   
at breakfast?"  
  
There's a bit of a mumble as if he were about to roll over and go   
back to sleep, but as I leave the room, I hear the 'shhhhk' of him   
parting the bedcurtains. Yup. He'll be down soon enough.  
  
***  
  
Mitsuru-sempai joins us in the dining hall, offering to help Suka-  
chan with his studies. Suka-chan's got his work cut out for him,   
what with starting classes a month behind. Needless to say, he   
gratefully accepts. I study with Mitsuru-sempai myself, and I haven't   
got half of the disadvantages Suka-chan is weighted down with.   
Unfortunately, Suka-chan and I aren't in the same classes, so I   
can't help Mitsuru-sempai in bringing him up to speed, and now   
Mitsuru-sempai's got to tutor *both* of us in different subjects.   
Oh well... he made the offer...  
  
Between note-taking and all the other activity involved in going   
to class, I wonder what Suka-chan's going through. I couldn't   
imagine missing a whole month of school, and trying to start from   
scratch like he is. New school, new subjects, new friends... ack!  
  
I can feel a small sweatdrop bursting onto my neck. My looks and   
demeanor have earned me a bit of a reputation at Ryokuto. What if   
someone spills the beans about my being a guy?  
  
Then it occurs to me: the sempais had insisted that this was a secret   
between us four. Anyone refers to me in the masculine sense, and   
Suka-chan'll just take into account that the guy doesn't know any   
different. I exhale in relief, a bit too loudly.  
  
"Kisaragi-kun?"  
  
Uh-oh. "Uh... I didn't say anything, sensei. Sorry about that."  
  
"Say anything? No, I asked *you*... what was the answer to question   
twenty-six?"  
  
You know how in stories and movies, when a character gets into a   
situation like this, there's a scene cut? I could really use one   
right about now...  
  
***  
  
I actually get out of classes with only minor bruises to my ego, and   
head back to the room to give Suka-chan a proper welcome home   
from his first day at class. I change back into sweatshirt and jeans,   
once again troubling to pinch the sweatshirt a few times.  
  
Turns out I have quite a wait before he shows up -- and here I   
thought he got out of his morning class at the same time I did, too   
-- but eventually I hear his hand on the doorknob. Just like the   
first time, he pauses. What's going through his mind as he   
contemplates whether or not to open the door?  
  
I stand up just before he finally decides to open the door, giving   
him my best 'kawaii' smile: "Okaeri nasai!" I can't sing worth a lick,   
but I put a singsong quality to my greeting. This is just too much...   
it's hard to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
It's certainly too much for Suka-chan. He had been wearing a   
determined look on his face as he stepped in, but in those few   
seconds, it's completely melted away. He drops to his knees in   
utter defeat, leaving me to wonder once again if I've gone a little   
too far. Of course, there could be more to this than I'm seeing,   
too...  
  
***  
  
Suka-chan is watching me from his perch on the upper bunk as   
I get ready for bed. "Say, Shun-chan, you have to try as pass   
yourself off as a boy, right?" I nod, and begin carefully brushing   
my hair as he continues. "Shouldn't you at least act a little more   
boyish? And that long hair, really..."  
  
I cut him off: "Oh, if I tried that, I'd probably screw up somewhere   
along the line and give myself away. The way I figure it, I'm better   
off just being myself, and letting everyone assume I'm just weird.   
They don't bother me this way." I step onto the edge of my bed,   
and bring my face up to his. "But if you really want me to, I'll   
cut my hair..."  
  
He turns away, and I think he's actually blushing. "N-no... I   
wasn't saying you should do that or anything..."  
  
You know, if I really was a girl, I could learn to really like Suka-  
chan. But I definately can't tell him that.  
  
So I just giggle, "Suka-chan, you're just so cute!" and jump down.   
And before I can really think too much about how sweet Suka-chan   
can be, I decide to send him out. "Listen, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I've got to change, so... could you...?" And he dutifully climbs   
down from his perch, plops himself outside the threshold, and   
closes the door behind him. It only takes me a moment to change   
into pajamas and climb into bed. As I drift off to sleep, I can hear   
Suka-chan still talking with the sempais about arranging a time to   
begin his tutoring sessions with them. Looks like they're going   
to start tomorrow... no time like the present, I suppose.  
  
But right now, I can't even stay awake long enough to hear when.  
  



	5. track four

**track four**  
  
*And here we begin to diverge...  
  
Ah, it's good to be able to sleep in on weekdays -- even if I *do*   
wind up missing out on breakfast. I murmur a mild oath about   
that as I look at my alarm clock. Oh well, at least I can make it   
for lunch. I'll bet that by now, Suka-chan's probably just getting   
out of class.  
  
Well, right now, I've got to go take a leak. I throw on some sweats,   
and meander over to the toilets. And here I remember what I have   
to do... I walk into a stall and lock it behind me. Now that I'm   
pretending to be a girl, I can't use the urinals anymore. You   
never know when...  
  
And sure enough, I hear the door opening, and someone walking   
in. From my crouched position, I can make out the bottom of a pair   
of white sweatpants; they don't look familiar, but hey, I can't be   
expected to recognize *everybody's* clothes in a matter of one   
month. As our mystery guest settles in, he sighs heavily.  
  
*Now* I know who it is. Good thing I'm in this stall. "Suka-chan?   
Is that you?"  
  
"KYAAA!!" On the other hand, maybe it's *not* so great to be stuck   
in here. I can see his feet pivot around, but I really regret not   
being able to see the rest of his reaction to finding me in here.   
Did he yank up his pants, for instance?  
  
"Hee-hee... watch where you're pointing that thing!" I hear him   
hurriedly fumbling with his waistband.  
  
"H-how'd you... what'd you see?"  
  
I doubt if he can hear me shrug. "Nothing. I just kinda took a   
wild guess."  
  
"So you can't see anything?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Well then, *stay* in there for a moment, will ya?" He settles   
himself back in. "What the hell are you doing in here anyway,   
Shun?"  
  
"Suka-chan... where else am I gonna go? All the facilities in here   
are for boys, aside from the one in the dorm lady's room, and she's   
the *last* person I want to tip off." There's a flush, and the sound   
of a faucet running. "Can I come out now?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure..."  
  
"Besides, I'm supposed to belong here... everyone else here thinks   
I'm just a funny-looking guy, you know, so it doesn't faze them."   
As if to prove my point, in walks Takeshi, who bellies up to a stand   
in full view of the two of us. "Oh, hey there, Takeshi."  
  
He nods. "Shun... we still on for Friday?" I know what he's   
referring to, and I'm not going to dignify it with a straight answer.  
  
"Actually, I'll be studying with Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai   
that morning, so I really doubt it. Oh, that reminds me, Suka-chan...   
when's your first tutoring session with the sempais?" Suka-chan and   
I walk out, leaving Takeshi standing there, a bit crestfallen.  
  
"This afternoon at four." My turn to look crestfallen, and he notices.   
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Uh... no, not really..." That was when *I* was scheduled for a   
tutoring session with the sempais, too. They'd bet on Wednesday   
afternoon, and this would be just perfect for their plans, wouldn't   
it? Just the four of us, alone in their room, and the sempais decide   
to expose me... well, I'm not falling for it. "Okay, well, then...   
you have fun with them; Mitsuru-sempai's a good teacher, but you   
have to learn when he's kidding around. Oh, and you'll need a hard   
skull..."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
I give him a conspiratorical wink, "You'll find out. Right now,   
I've got to get into my uniform... could you just...?"  
  
He rolls his eyes. "Wait outside, right? Yeah, I gotcha."  
  
It doesn't take long to get into my uniform, and I wave Suka-chan   
inside as I leave. I also bring a sheet of paper with me, and on my   
way out, I write a little note to my sempais to the effect that I   
won't be able to make today's tutoring session. Something's   
come up, that's it. I slip it under the doorway, and dash off.   
Consider this a message, sempais, in every sense of the word.  
  
By comparison, classes are relatively uneventful., leaving me to   
ponder what kind of things my other dormmates might have planned   
in order that they might win the pot. It's starting to look as if   
this is going to be tougher to pull off than I thought it would be.  
  
"Kisaragi-kun...?" Uh-oh...  
  
"H-hai, sensei?" Here we go again. Scratch what I said about   
classes being uneventful. I've really got to start paying better   
attention in class despite Ogura-sensei's droning. I'm getting   
caught far too often these days.  
  
***  
  
Another night, another batch of torn chits. Including sempais'.  
Not that I ever *see* them tonight; I slip into the room as quietly   
as possible, hoping they don't catch me and try to display me to   
Suka-chan.  
  
I needn't have worried. I can hear Mitsuru-sempai busily grilling   
Suka-chan on one point or another of his history lessons: dates,   
places, emperors, shoguns, warlords... gosh, I'm glad I'm not   
taking a course like that.  
  
I bury myself in my own studies; I have to make up for the fact   
that I'm not over there. Of course, if I were there, would any of   
us have gotten any studying done?  
  
All at once I hear a very strange question: "Uh, sempais... why'd   
you leave her to me? I mean, I don't know the first thing about   
girls, and how to deal with them... shouldn't she have a roommate  
who could take proper care of her?"  
  
There's a momentary pause before Mitsuru-sempai reproves Suka-chan.  
"'Take proper care of her'? That's a rather sexist attitude, wouldn't  
you say, Shinobu?"  
  
Shinobu-sempai's tones are more reassuring, but no less insulting.  
"The boy's right, Mitsuru. She needs someone to watch over her,   
what with this secret of hers. And yes, we know you don't know   
what to do with a girl. That's exactly what we want from you. Just   
treat her the same way you would any other roommate you might   
have had."  
  
"But I've never had a roommate before."  
  
"Oh, you know what we mean, Hasukawa..."  
  
Suka-chan sighs, and replies, "Yeah, I guess so. It's just so hard   
to not think about her as a girl."  
  
I hear Shinobu-sempai offering a suggestion: "Just try not to think   
about it, Hasukawa," but it sounds more like a challenge to me...  
  
Just *try* not to think about it, Suka-chan...  
  
I could be in some serious trouble if this goes on too much longer...  
  
***  
  
A quick scatological note:  
  
I'm gonna assume that Greenwood Hall's toilets are the traditional   
Japanese-style 'pit' models -- it's spelled out that it's an old   
building, after all. You might notice that I don't go into much   
detail spelling *this* out, though. There are two good reasons   
for that:  
  
1.) From Shun's perspective, these things are perfectly normal,   
just inconvenient to have to use ALL the time, rather than just   
standing up when that's all he needs to do. So there's no reason   
for HIM to go on and on about it, after all.  
  
2.) Frankly, I'm not too familiar with the things. When I visited   
Japan, I was confronted by them only a couple times, in some older   
shops, and each time I decided to take my chances until I got back   
to the hotel, with it's Western-style plumbing. The last couple of   
issues of "Futaba-kun Change" have been helpful in picturing the   
fixture in question, but I still can't imagine how Misaki-chan can   
get comfortable using that thing...  
  
Okay, maybe three reasons: 3.) It's in bad taste to dwell on such   
stuff. I dunno... I'd ordinarily use more delicate phrases like 'go   
to the bathroom/washroom,' but I understand that refers to the   
ofuro (tub room), which, for hygenic reasons, tends to not be   
anywhere near the benjo (toilets). Correct me if I'm wrong,   
will ya?  
  
Anyway, for those of you confused by the line about "I'll take   
that as a yes..." in the previous track, read it as "I'll take that   
as permission..." I've already changed it myself, and that and   
other corrections will be compiled in a 'side A' to be released   
when I get enough tracks together. Ya gotta understand, I'm   
writing all this stuff on the fly... I still can't believe I've   
managed to keep up with the story as if it were in real time.   
That'll change soon, I imagine. But hey... enjoy it for now.  
  
Itsu mo,  
Ucchan ^_^  
  



	6. track five

**track five**  
  
Finally! A morning class I can actually concentrate on! The big   
announcement in drama class is about the roles for the semester's   
production. We're performing one of the classics this year:  
Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro. Actually, this show is more   
for the stagecraft class, as the challenge of all these vertical   
sets would pose an insurmountable problem for a regular stage.   
But with a little ingenuity, you can get around anything; we'll   
be putting the show on in one of the racquetball courts, lying  
flat on the floor to simulate standing. Now that I think about it,   
that's going to take a bit of acting, too.  
  
To no-one's surprise, I have drawn the role of Clarisse, your   
traditional damsel-in-distress. It was such a foregone conclusion   
that I'd land the role that the guys working on costuming had   
already taken my measurements a week ago, and today have presented   
me with her dress, a beautiful white gown. It's a gorgeous thing,   
not quite bridal, but certainly fancy-dress ball calibre.  
  
An idea pops into my head, and I ask if I may take it back to the   
dorm to try it on. It's agreed, with the stipulation that I wear it   
to the first rehearsals starting on Monday. Fine.  
  
When I return home, the dorm is bustling with activity. It turns   
out the dorms are doing their annual amateur film festival, and   
Greenwood's entry is already underway. Something involving swords   
and sorcery, evidently. Tochizawa's directing it, and he's already   
got a shooting schedule hanging up in the lobby. Looks like   
Suka-chan's gotten drafted for a part... wonder if he knows about   
this.  
  
Time to think about that later. I head to my room, shuck off my   
uniform, and wriggle into the dress. It fits like a charm, although   
I'm clearly going to need to pad the chest out a bit in order to be   
convincing. I loosen the top, and shrug the dress off my shoulders   
enough so that I can put a bra on underneath (Yes, I have a few   
pairs of 'training' bras... what of it?). Once that's taken care of,   
I rebutton the dress, and take another look at myself. Hm... looks   
like I'll need to put on the slip, too - can't have the stage lights   
showing my silhouette from the waist down, after all.  
  
As I put the slip on, a shadow falls across the frosted window of   
the dorm room. Here comes the true test... I take a deep breath   
as the knob turns.  
  
"Okaeri nasai!" And once again, it's a direct hit. His briefcase   
falls to the floor with a thud, and he drops to his knees, clutching   
his stomach. Now I'm starting to wonder if *he's* putting *me* on.  
  
I don't know if it's part of the 'cute' act or from genuine corncern   
for his welfare, but I rush over to help him up. "Suka-chan? Are   
you all right?" I help him to his feet.  
  
"I... I'll be fine, Shun," he says, but I'm still not sure about   
it. Not only did he just look rather sick, he's looking at me with   
eyes full of sadness. "Wha... where did you get that dress?   
You look... beautiful," he trails off wistfully.  
  
For now, I'll let it pass. He *said* he was fine, so I'm not going   
to push it. I smile and twirl around to show off for him. "You   
like it? The guys in costuming made it up for me. I've got the   
female lead in my drama class production, and this is my costume."  
  
He chuckles weakly. "Ironic, huh? What they don't know... well,   
it really looks good on you, Shun... chan."  
  
He called me 'Shun-chan!' He likes me! He really likes me! I beam   
at him. "You're so sweet, Suka-chan."  
  
I turn around and start to unbutton the dress. I can hear him   
stutter as it falls to the floor, leaving me in the bra and slip.   
With my back still toward him, I open my closet and take out a   
robe. I've decided that the direct approach might be better, rather   
than trying to simply slink off when no one's around (when does   
*that* happen, after all?) "Uh, sorry about that, Suka-chan.   
I'm going to go take a bath..."  
  
"...and you want me to guard the door? But it's lunchtime, Shun..."   
Now that I've got my robe on, I turn around to face him. He doesn't   
look happy about the arrangement, and I let him off the hook.  
  
"No, that's all right, Suka-chan. You go on. As a matter of fact,   
that's *why* I'm going now... less chance of bumping into someone   
there when they'd rather be in the dining hall." I shrug. "It's   
inconvenient, but you have to put up with these things when you're   
trying to pass..."  
  
Suka-chan smiles and nods in understanding. "Okay, then. I'll be   
at lunch, if you need me," and he pivots out the door.  
  
"Right. Hope your stomach settles enough for it." That causes him   
to stop in his tracks. I can tell he's considering whether to head   
back to me and ask me what I meant by that, or just go on to lunch.   
His stomach, now apparantly better, wins, and he continues on his way.  
  
The hall is empty now, and I pad off in the opposite direction,   
toward the furo.  
  
***  
  
I scrub myself down furiously. It's been five days, after all,   
since I've managed to take a bath. It's hard to figure out how   
to do this and get around this whole deal of hiding my true   
gender from poor Suka-chan. I can imagine all sorts of possible   
mishaps that could come from trying to bathe under these   
circumstances. Thank heavens Suka-chan seems quite respectful   
of me and my situation. It almost makes me wish I was girl,   
sometimes -- at least that way, all the effort he puts out to   
shield me from one thing or another wouldn't have been wasted.  
  
I fill my bucket with rinsewater and dump it over my head before   
starting in on another good lather. Those looks he's given me...   
why was he so sad? And what's with his stomach? I recall that   
the reason he missed so much class had something to do with an   
ulcer... hadn't that been operated on, and removed? Was it still   
bothering him?  
  
The second rinse hits me with a flash of insight... could *I* be   
part of the problem? I shake my head vigourously, and water   
sprays from my hair. I do NOT want to believe that. I crawl over   
to the tub, and slip into the warm and comforting waters. All such   
distressing thoughts are put aside, and my mind slowly unwinds   
and goes blank. As it does, it leaves me with the humorous reminder   
that I had considered taking my baths after curfew. Kami... I just   
*know* I'd've fallen asleep in here.  
  
I'm so far gone, I almost miss the sound of voices in the dressing   
room.  
  
"I told you, I'm not going in there! SHE's in there, taking a bath!"   
Oh my gosh! That's Suka-chan! I scramble out of the bath, and   
grab for a nearby towel. I hurriedly wrap it around me at chest   
height.  
  
"And I'M telling YOU that *she* isn't!" Takeshi! Why, that dirty...!  
  
I don't get to finish that thought, as the door bursts open and   
Takeshi charges in, with Suka-chan pulling on his arm. That's my   
cue to scream.  
  
"EEEE!! Pervert!"  
  
"Will you CUT THAT OUT, you stupid little...!" Takeshi is reaching   
for my towel, and I'm backing away from him as fast as possible, still   
holding my hand over my chest. He doesn't get the chance to finish   
*his* thought either. Between the wet floor and Suka-chan's punch,   
Takeshi doesn't stand a chance. He hits the floor hard, and is out   
like a light.  
  
Suka-chan and I stare at each other for a long moment, each of us   
panting from the exertion. Then Suka-chan turns toward Takeshi's   
prone form -- is this a way for him to keep from undressing me with   
his own eyes? -- and mutters awkwardly, "Ah... I guess I'd better   
get him out of here."  
  
I nod. "Yeah, guess so...  
  
"...Suka-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I do my best 'big-eyes' look at him. "Thank you." It's part act,   
and part heartfelt. This could have caused a lot of problems if it   
had happened this way.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You get back to your bath, okay?" He almost   
grins. "After all that running around, you might need another one.   
Lunch was good, too." As he drags the unconscious Takeshi out   
of the furo, through the dressing room, and into the hallway, I let   
the towel drop, and I stare at my male form guiltily.  
  
I walk back to the faucet and my bucket, and start scrubbing myself   
down again.  
  



	7. track six

**track six**  
  
It's a strange thing to be stuck in the middle of the maelstrom.   
I'm in the sempais' room with Takeshi and Suka-chan, who are each   
having the riot act read to them for the fight in the furo.   
Technically, this would be a school disciplinary matter, but as   
Greenwood's an independant facility, we have the option to settle   
things before it goes to the principal. Considering the situation   
that precipitated it, is it any wonder that the sempais want to take   
care of it themselves? Can you imagine them having to explain   
this whole bet thing to the administration?  
  
Given his situation, Suka-chan gets off pretty easily. "Nice punch,"   
Mitsuru-sempai mutters, looking over his shoulder at Takeshi's  
black eye. "Look, I know you were trying to defend Shun-chan's   
honor," and here I bite my tongue; his grin is almost impossible to   
ignore; Suka-chan's going to figure this out if sempai doesn't   
stop this, "but let's try not to let this come to fighting, okay?   
We don't want to call attention to... her... any more than we have   
to. Otherwise, things are going to get out of hand." Personally,   
I think they've been out of hand for some time already. Not that   
I'm going to correct that any time soon...  
  
Meanwhile, Shinobu-sempai's voice is low and cold as he lectures   
Takeshi. "You spread the word, Masuyama... anyone else tries a   
stunt like this, tampering with the bet, and he forfeits any   
winnings he might have coming to him otherwise. The money'll   
go to the dorm kitty, and it'll be split with everyone else. Do   
I make myself clear?"  
  
Takeshi nods miserably. I'm starting to wonder how much money   
he bet on Friday morning; it must have been an awful lot, for him   
to have done something so desperate. Of course, maybe he had   
just meant to embarass me for that little exchange Wednesday   
afternoon...  
  
Meanwhile, I'm still puzzling over how harsh Shinobu-sempai is   
being with Takeshi for his efforts at tampering... weren't he and   
Mitsuru-sempai planning on doing the same thing a couple days   
ago? Or is this whole thing making me just a little paranoid?  
  
And Suka-chan's looking pretty ill, himself. That's kind of odd...  
surely he must know how easily he's being let off for this offense.   
So it's not because of any trouble he's in... but he keeps glancing   
at me with this sickly expression, and I'm starting to get a bit   
concerned.  
  
I decide to step in. "Sempai, I'm so sorry to have caused such a   
fuss. I'm sure Suka-chan feels bad enough already, wouldn't you   
say?" I jerk my head toward Suka-chan, hoping to direct Mitsuru-  
sempai's attention to his face. Mitsuru-sempai blinks in mild   
surprise before nodding calmly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose this matter could be considered settled. What   
about you, Shinobu?"  
  
Shinobu-sempai looks up. "Fair enough... I think we understand   
each other pretty well, ne, Takeshi?" Once again, Takeshi nods   
disconsolately.  
  
"Fine... you two are free to go, then. And watch your step, okay?"  
  
My arm is draped over Suka-chan's shoulder as I practically   
guide him, hunched over in some distress, into our room. Once   
the door is closed behind him, he drops into the chair next to   
his study desk, and I go into this whole 'rescued damsel' routine:  
  
"Suka-chan, thank you! That was so brave and gallant of you to   
stand up for me back there in the bathroom! You were willing to   
get into trouble for my sake... thank you, thank you, thank you..."  
I drop to my knees in front of him, and nestle my head in his lap.  
I'm really taking my chances here, but he really needs some cheering   
up or moral support or SOMEthing right now. He looks *awful*.  
"What could I ever do to repay you?"  
  
He doesn't move for a moment, and I decide to look up. His eyes   
are closed now, but the sick expression hasn't left his face. I   
spring to my feet, and grab his shoulders.  
  
"Suka-chan! Suka-chan! What's wrong?"  
  
He clenches his teeth, and his hands go to his stomach. "It's   
nothing, Shun-chan..." is all he manages to say before he is   
interrupted by a rattling belch.  
  
"Oh, gosh! It's that ulcer, isn't it? We've got to get you to the   
infirmary right away!" Now his eyes pop open, and a dark expression  
covers his face.  
  
"NO. I'm *not* going to the infirmary."  
  
"Please, Suka-chan... you're hurting. There's got to be something   
for you over there. Doctor Hasukawa must have --"  
  
"I said NO!!"  
  
Then it hits me. Doctor... Hasukawa? "Uh... Suka-chan...?"  
  
"Yes?" he snaps.  
  
"Doctor Hasukawa... is he your... ?"  
  
"Brother. Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"You two don't get along?"  
  
"Gee, what was your first clue?"  
  
***  
  
We talk until it gets dark. I hadn't known Doctor Hasukawa had   
raised Suka-chan by himself for so many years. You'd think that   
would be cause for Suka-chan to idolize his brother.  
  
"I *did*... once."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"All my life, until..."  
  
"Until... ?"  
  
And he tells me about this girl that started to came over a few years   
ago. A beautiful, kind girl name Sumire-chan. Five years or so his   
senior, but he really adored her. And then, one day...  
  
...she knelt in front of him, asking a terrible favor of him.  
  
"Kazuya-kun... would it be all right, if I were to become Mrs. Hasukawa?"  
  
Suka-chan never had a chance to tell Sumire how much he loved her.  
And now that his brother had beaten him to the punch, it was too late.  
"Every night, it seemed I could hear them... carrying on... I couldn't   
stand it.  
  
"She didn't understand it. She thought I was mad at her. Well,   
maybe I was. I had to keep my feelings under control, and it was   
making me sick. And it was HIS DAMN FAULT!  
  
"So you better damn betcha I'm not going to him for help. If I'm   
getting another ulcer, I'd rather die than talk to him about it.  
Dammit, he *caused* it in the first place!"  
  
I sigh. It's funny, but it seems that by venting his rage, he's   
actually starting to look like he's feeling better. I still would   
rather not have to be his sounding board all the time like this,   
though...  
  
Oops. He's noticed my pained expression, and all at once goes  
apologetic on me. "Oh, gosh, Shun-chan... I shouldn't've dumped   
all that on you. I'm really sorry about this."  
  
I give him a weak smile. "It's okay... how's your stomach, by the   
way?"  
  
"Uh?" He pats himself; he doesn't seem to have realized what's   
just transpired. He does know, however, that: "Hey, you're right!  
Much better! Thanks, Shun-chan!"  
  
"Sure... now, what say we call it a night?" I'm not ready to ask   
him about his role in the dorm film festival. Maybe in the morning...  
  
***  
  
"They did WHAT?"  
  
I'm perplexed. That shooting schedule has been up for a whole   
day already, and Suka-chan still hadn't known about it. Still, I   
guess it shouldn't come as *that* much of a surprise. "Well,   
they'd cast you in that Devilwood flick Tochizawa's directing   
for the festival."  
  
"Why me? What about you, Shun? They draft you, too?"  
  
I shake my head, sheepishly. "Uh-uh... I'm already committed to   
a drama class production, so I had to pass on it. The sempais   
were pretty understanding about it."  
  
Suka-chan sighs heavily, then clenches his jaw. "Well, I'm gonna   
have a few words with the sempais and Tochizawa about this." He   
heads out, muttering something about not have the decency to bother   
asking, and slams the door behind him. I can hear angry voices from   
the room next door, but it gets cluttered as Tochizawa and Mitsuru-  
sempai chime in before Suka-chan even finishes with his tirade.   
  
Finally, Tochizawa calls for silence. "Hasukawa... come with me.   
We have to discuss this... in private. Is that alright?" There is   
a mumble of acquiescence from Suka-chan, and I hear the door   
to the sempais' room open and close. I probably would be able to   
hear the two of them walk off, if it weren't for the words going   
on between Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai. Evidently Mitsuru-  
sempai hadn't been consulted about his own participation in the film.  
I don't know if Suka-chan would find any consolation in that, but   
it couldn't hurt to tell him... when he gets back.  
  
***  
  
Consolation isn't necessary, as it turns out. He comes back from   
his meeting with Tochizawa, all smiles.  
  
"Well, you look happy. Get out of the production?"  
  
"Better." He is beaming ear to ear. "Sempai's the hero, but *I*   
get the girl. I get married to the princess, and Tochizawa promises   
that it's gonna be a real girl, too. It's so *exciting*! And I know  
who I want, if we can get her, too..."  
  
Well, good for him, and I say so. "That's terrific. Who is it,   
anyway? Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Well... you remember asking if there was anything you could do to   
repay me for helping you in the bath?" His eyes are wild and sharp;   
I'm getting a wee bit nervous just looking into them.  
  
I nod, tentatively. "Yes... what about it, Suka-chan?"  
  
He grasps my hands eagerly. "Shun-chan... will you be my princess?"  
  
I swallow hard. Uh... could we bring the curtain down, already?  
  



	8. track seven

**track seven**  
  
What can I say? I *did* offer to do *anything* after that whole   
furo incident... and it's a lot less than some guys might have asked.   
My first hunch was right about Suka-chan... I *could* trust him...   
completely.  
  
The problem is, he thinks he can trust *me* completely.  
  
He wants me to be his princess. What am I going to do?  
  
I take a deep breath. I have to stay in character here... now more   
than ever, for both our sakes. I will the colors to rise to my   
cheeks, and I turn away from his gaze. I can still feel his hands   
clasping mine. "Thank you for asking me, Suka-chan. I'm pretty   
busy with the drama class production, you know, but I will try...   
ugh!"  
  
Anything else I could say is squeezed out of me by Suka-chan's   
gratitude. He gathers me up in a bear hug that's surprisingly   
strong, given his frame. I can hardly breathe, but at least it's   
mercifully short. "Thank you, Shun-chan! Now I can tell the guys   
I'll do it!" And he runs out of the room.  
  
I drop onto my bed, stunned. And a little bit queasy, myself. Now   
I *have* to do it... Suka-chan's participation hinges on it. Maybe   
later I'll ask Tochizawa for a script. I hope it's a small part.  
  
My own contemplations are disturbed by loud voices from the   
sempais' room. "THIS is what I've gotta wear? No way!"  
  
"Put in on, Hasukawa, or we'll do it for you." Mitsuru-sempai   
sounds more weary than threatening. He's probably already made   
his own futile protests to Shinobu-sempai.  
  
"I'm not getting in this school festival reject! And what's the   
idea of... a skirt?"  
  
Tochizawa's voice chimes in. "This is FOR the school festival,   
what did you expect? Armani? And it's not a skirt, it's a one-  
piece tunic. It's the whole medieval bit. Come on, you promised."  
  
There's more defiance from Suka-chan, until Shinobu-sempai decides   
that there's been enough. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this..."   
I can hear scuffling feet, and all sorts of knocking about,   
accompanied by Suka-chan's protests.  
  
"HEY! Not right HERE!?"  
  
"You could have changed - oof! - in your room voluntarily,   
Hasukawa..."  
  
"Yeah, didja - argh - HAVE to insist on doing this the hard way?"  
  
"Damn, I didn't think you were this heavy, Suka..."  
  
Clunk. "Ow! Watch it, guys!" In spite of myself, I find myself   
shaking my head and giggling.  
  
"No-no-no! Don't rip the tunic!"  
  
"Okay." And the scuffling stops. "Well, let's see what we've got   
here."  
  
There's a hush next door for a moment. Then, it falls to   
Shinobu-sempai to deliver the final assessment. "Not bad...   
so, are we ready to start shooting, Tochizawa?"  
  
Tochizawa makes a noise of affirmation. "Everyone we need for   
the opening scene should be arriving about..."  
  
I hear the door as it bangs open, and a voice even more feminine   
than mine bursts out: "Kazuya-kun! Te kawaii!"  
  
"...now," Tochizawa finishes unecessarily.  
  
"S-Su-Sumire-chan?" At Suka-chan's stammered greeting, I sit bolt   
upright on my bed. SHE'S here?  
  
"Dr. Hasukawa," Tochizawa greets Suka-chan's brother, "so good of   
you and your wife to help us out with the school festival production."  
  
The doctor responds graciously. "Not at all; always a pleasure to   
help out my old dorm mates. And, as would so happen, my little   
brother, too..."  
  
Suka-chan's response is considerably less gracious, and sounds   
like it's coming from between clenched teeth. "I thought I told   
you not to..."  
  
Sumire-chan evidently steps in, resolving the standoff between the   
two brothers. "Kazuya-kun," she gushes, "it's so wonderful you   
got a part in this! You look so cute! You *are* going to do your   
best, aren't you?"  
  
I can practically hear him melt. Then: "All right, guys... what are   
we waiting for? We've got a film to shoot!" and then, as an aside,   
as everyone clatters out of the sempais' room. "Sumire-chan... you   
have *got* to meet my new roommate..."  
  
Uh-oh... I duck into the closet and close the door, squishing myself   
against the hangers. But the crowd barges past the room, and   
Suka-chan apparantly is too swept up in it all to bother poking   
his head in for the moment. I sigh in relief as I slip out.  
  
***  
  
For the next few days, I'm working on the drama class production   
almost full-time. Oyama-sensei praises my dedication, but he's got   
no clue of what I'm trying to avoid. Well, I guess the good news   
about this whole situation is what it's doing to my grades, then.  
  
Turns out I'm not the only one who's busier than a one-legged man   
in a butt-kicking contest. I walk into the bath late one afternoon   
to find Mitsuru-sempai slumped back so far that he's in danger of   
slipping underwater. I scrub myself down, and slip into the tub   
to join him.  
  
"You look like hell, sempai."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think I've just been through it. Shinobu and I have   
been posing all day for that manga artist. Tochizawa worked out   
a deal with her that she would lend us the costumes we needed for   
the film if we'd pose for her in them. Research, she said she was   
doing..."  
  
That's right... I'd seen the poster on the sempai's door, advertising   
Devilwood. She must have drawn it for them. "Was it that hard?"  
  
"Let me put it to you this way... ever try standing still, not   
moving, for fifty minutes at a stretch? It was like that all day!   
Not only that," and he sits up with a loud sloshing sound, ticking   
responsibilties off on his fingers, "it puts us a day behind schedule   
for the filming..."  
  
"I thought Tochizawa figured that into his schedule."  
  
"Yeah, but it means we have to do that many more scenes per day   
to get the thing finished in time for the festival. Then there's my   
studies; I've fallen a day behind on them. And then, I still have   
band practice and my athletic activities to deal with yet, too."  
  
I chuckle sympathetically. "Boy, you sure spread yourself thin,   
sempai."  
  
He slides back into the bath, looking at me with only half-open   
eyes. "Sometimes I envy you, Shun. All you've got is your drama."  
  
Another mild chuckle. "'Everything in moderation,' that's my motto.   
Of course, how much moderation can there be when I'm doing it 24/7?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Acting."  
  
"Oh, that." Now it's *his* turn to chuckle. "Hey, nobody said you   
had to bet on yourself to go this long. You could have taken the   
easy way out last Wednesday... at least you'd have been able to   
enjoy the party we would've thrown for Hasukawa."  
  
It's enough to make me want to splash him. "So, you admit to   
setting me up last week... glad I skipped out on *that* tutoring   
session."  
  
***  
  
Refreshed and heading back to our respective room, Mitsuru-sempai   
and I are still chatting away, until... Suka-chan steps into the hall.  
  
...and sees that both of us have just come from the bath.  
  
...and puts two and two and two together and gets six.   
  
Or am I using the right vowel here?  
  
***  
  
Suka-chan is pacing the room, furious at me. "TELL ME that nothing   
happened in the bath between you and Ikeda-sempai."  
  
It occurs to me that I could get Suka-chan off my back if I suggested   
that something HAD happened... but I'd still have to live with that   
- and him - for the next three years. Not an appealing prospect.   
"Nothing happened in the bath between me and Mitsuru-sempai."  
  
He wheels on me. "You're *lying*!" Well, so much for that. I sit   
and think for a moment, ignoring Suka-chan's rantings. Then I stand   
up quickly, and lay a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Suka-chan... I'm trying to pass as a boy, remember? If I were   
always taking baths by myself, some folks would get suspicious.   
So every now and again, I'll take a bath with one of the sempais,   
just to throw the others off. And you remember when you and Takeshi   
barged in on me... I was wearing a towel. It's not like I'm giving   
anyone a free show. And as for the sempais, come on... they could   
have any girls around here they wanted. It's not like I'm the   
prettiest or the smartest they could have. Besides, I'm more a   
little sister than a sex object... you could understand bathing with   
a little sister, couldn't you?"  
  
"I don't have a little sister..."  
  
I sigh. "You know what I mean, Suka-chan."  
  
He seems almost mollified, but there's one last question to field.   
He fixes me with a worried stare, and asks, tentatively, "Shun-chan?   
How do you... feel... about Mitsuru-sempai...?"  
  
Best to play ignorant for the moment. "What do you mean, Suka-chan?"  
  
"I mean," and he's starting to color a little, "if he asked if you and he   
could... ever... you know... would you...?"  
  
I realize what he's implying, and fight my gorge down to where it   
could be confused with mild indignation. "No! What kind of...   
girl... do you take me for? Mitsuru-sempai's really nice, and   
handsome, too, but I couldn't possibly..."  
  
Suka-chan exhales heavily in relief.  
  
***  
  
It turns out the role of Princess Chelsea is so small I don't even   
have to worry about lines. All it consists of is wearing that white   
dress from drama class (how convenient!) and walking majestically   
down the red-carpeted stairs to meet my groom, the faithful squire   
Tino - Suka-chan. This, I can handle...  
  
If it weren't for the wedding photo. Suka-chan and I *had* posed   
in the traditional manner, eyes front, gazing at the camera with   
rapturous eyes, and Tochizawa had taken our picture. But at soon   
as the flash had died down, Suka-chan swept me up in his arms and   
given me a passionate embrace before I knew what was happening.   
Most of the guys watching just gasped, a few were yelling   
encouragement to Suka-chan.  
  
"All right, Hasukawa! You go, boy!"  
  
"Woo hoo! Go for it, tiger!"  
  
And while this was going on, Tochizawa took another picture.   
  
And *that's* the one they're using.   
  
I stare at the photo album, aghast. Oh, Suka-chan looks dashing   
and romantic enough, in that white military uniform, holding that   
girl in his arms at a forty-five degree angle.  
  
But she - or rather *I* - looks more than surprised. There's no   
small amount of fear in those wide-open eyes. She's in this one   
waaaay over her head.  
  
Sumire's voice breaks into my thoughts, concluding her narration   
for the film. "And so they lived happily ever after..."  
  
Happily ever after... my ass.  
  



	9. track eight

**track eight - interlude**  
  
They say you have to suffer for art. I wonder who "they" are,   
sometimes... but whoever they are, they're right. 'Here is   
Devilwood' is a big hit throughout Ryokuto Academy, and part   
of it was because of that damn kiss. It's mortifying, the way   
everybody focuses in on that.  
  
I suppose I should really feel sorry for Suka-chan. Everybody at   
Ryokuto thinks he's either an idiot or gay. He just shrugs the   
comments off, though... in his mind, he knows better than anyone   
who would saddle him with either epithet. He knows who I *really*   
am, after all  
  
Like I said, either an idiot...  
  
Still, if that's what constitutes the bad news, I shouldn't complain.   
'Here is Devilwood,' I hardly need to tell you, won the honors for   
best film, so we get to keep the Golden Palm, also known as the   
Palm Door (No apostrophe, I should mention. Some art student   
here ten years ago made a sculpture of a hand with a door frame   
around it, a knob on the thumb, and hinges along the side of the   
pinky. One of the student council members thought it would make   
a cute trophy for the film contest, had it gilded, and it's been   
travelling throughout Ryokuto for nearly a decade, now), in the   
dorm lobby for the year. It's a real coup, actually; usually the   
film festival is won by the drama class (we got second, actually)   
or the film club. We're the first dorm to actually pull this off in   
recent memory. And for all I know, the bravery of that kiss might   
have pushed it over, too...  
  
Oh, well.  
  
Not only do we get the trophy, but the prize money isn't anything   
to sneeze at either. A hundred thousand yen buys quite a party -   
off campus, of course - well-supplied with beer and snacks. And   
of course, what with all the bets made on the festival winners, most   
everyone at Greenwood cleaned up quite nicely.  
  
So I'm sitting at a table, nursing a drink and enjoying the music,   
when Mitsuru-sempai comes over to me and claps me on the shoulder.   
I look up at him. "Nice job, sempai... and a swell party, ne?"  
  
He nods and looks around. "Yeah... we really should do this kind of   
thing more often." His head turns, and he looks straight at me.   
"We could have pulled one of these earlier, you know..."  
  
I grin. "Not like this... not this big."  
  
He shrugs. "No, probably not... but we'd have done SOMEthing..."  
  
I cock my head at him. "You don't think I'd do something if I win?"  
  
"How should I know? I'm not you." It's enough to get me laughing.  
  
"Look, sempai, I *promise*... I'll do something real nice for him if   
I win."  
  
"Are Shinobu and I invited?"  
  
I stare at him as coldly as I can, given the circumstances. "That,   
I'm not gonna promise." It's not easy to sound icy when you're   
enjoying yourself like this.  
  
He gives me a look of mock disappointment. "Aww... and I'd figured   
you two would *need* chaperones, too..." It's almost enough to make   
me wince, but he turns before he can notice my reaction. "Oh, hi   
there, Hasukawa... we were just talking about you."  
  
Suka-chan's obviously had one or two; he's in a jovial mood, rather   
than his usual stern or agitated states. "All lies, too, coming from   
you, Sempai..."  
  
Mitsuru-sempai grins and shrugs. "Hey... I gotta be me. Anyway,   
it's over and done with. What're ya gonna do now?"  
  
"Let me guess," I interrupt. "He's supposed to say he's going to   
Tokyo Disneyland, right?"  
  
Mitsuru-sempai frowns. "That's a hell of a thing to do..."  
  
My turn to grin and shrug. "Hey... I gotta be me..." At this point,   
I figure I'd best get away from Mitsuru-sempai. I think if he had   
a rolled-up magazine in his hands right now, he'd hit me with it.   
Assuming, of course, that he didn't miss - for all I know, he may   
be aiming at three of me. I stand up and grab Suka-chan.   
"C'mon... let's dance..."  
  
We're not the only couple on the dance floor - some of the guys   
have actually managed to wangle dates. And the sempais, when   
they're not off to the side with a drink, are dealing with a line of   
girls who want a turn with them. Lucky dogs...  
  
However, when we step onto the floor, we get a LOT of stares.   
Suka-chan is much better at ignoring them; ah, the bliss of ignorance.   
And oddly enough, it turns out he's not a bad dancer. A bit frantic,   
but with all the high-velocity stuff, it's not out of place. I can   
hardly keep up with him.  
  
Then, a slow dance comes on, and I head back to the table. I don't   
make it. There's a hand on my shoulder, and I *know* whose it is.  
  
"Where d'you think *you're* going?" Suka-chan's grin is a bit   
lopsided, as if my departure might hurt if he were stone sober   
right now.  
  
I look around frantically, and spot an out. "Uh... I was gonna try   
and rescue Shinobu-sempai, actually..." And to be honest, poor   
sempai could *use* a savior at the moment. The girl he's dancing   
with is acting singularly rude, sticking out her tongue at another   
girl glowering at the two of them from the edge of the dance floor.   
Clearly, these two have been fighting over him most of the evening,   
and his normally impassive face is starting to show signs of wear.   
I don't bother to find out if Suka-chan will give me his assent; I   
head over there, and tap the girl on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut   
in...?"  
  
"I was here first... go away."  
  
"Now, Akiko... you've had your turn. Let Shun have a chance, too..."  
  
"Shun...?" She abruptly stops dancing and turns to look at me;   
evidently, she's heard of me. Her eyes scour me from top to bottom,   
trying to get a bead on exactly who or what I am. They settle on my   
chest momentarily, and she speaks. "You aren't... are you a... ?"  
  
I just smile and nod as I take my spot before Shinobu-sempai.   
"Shall we?" He nods his head once, takes my right hand in his left,   
and wraps his left hand around my waist. As we begin, Akiko starts   
to back away from us, cautiously. I grin. "I don't think you'll be   
bothered by her anymore this evening, sempai."  
  
"No, I don't suppose so... thank you, Shun."  
  
"Heh... even dancing with a boy is preferable to her and her, uh...   
friend, ne?"  
  
"You could say that, yes..." We don't say much else for the rest of   
the song, just move with the music and try to ignore the looks we're   
getting. When it comes to an end, we head back to our respective   
tables...  
  
...where I run into a fuming Suka-chan. Before I can sit down, he   
stands up, grabs me by the wrist, and pulls me out of the room.   
"Hey... hey... HEY!! Whaddya think you're... let me go, Suka-chan!"  
  
*sigh* Every scenario I can imagine, I always wind up slammed   
against a wall eventually. This is different, though, because   
Suka-chan still hasn't figured it out. He's just, well... "What is   
the *deal* with you? First Mitsuru-sempai, now Shinobu-sempai...   
I thought you weren't interested in the sempais! I thought I had a   
chance! What are you trying to *do* to me?!" ...jealous.  
  
Oh, Kami-sama... think fast, Shun... "Suka-chan, what are you talking   
about? I never said I was interested in them! I told you flat out   
I'd never do anything like that with Mitsuru-sempai..."  
  
"Oh, but *Shinobu*sempai is another story, isn't he?"  
  
I'm getting really tired of these accusations. I wrest myself free   
and glare at him. "Look, Suka-chan... I don't know if you'd noticed   
that... girl... Sempai was stuck with - I was just doing him a favor   
by getting rid of her. And I guarantee he'll be quite rid of her -   
you'll recall that most everyone here thinks I'm a *boy*." In spite   
of myself, I find myself smirking. "Of course, I've kinda ruined   
his reputation for awhile..."  
  
Suka-chan looks pained. "But, Shun-chan... I thought you were   
*my* girl."  
  
"Suka-chan... I'm not *anyone's* girl, okay?" I can feel the color   
rising to my cheeks, even as I'm saying this. "I'm not going to   
commit belonging to anybody, do you understand? I'm sorry if I   
gave you the wrong idea or anything..."  
  
His shoulders sag, and my heart goes out to him. I latch onto his   
shoulders, and look him square in the eye. "Suka-chan, please   
listen... if there ever was a guy I could fall for..." and I decide   
to let my actions finish the sentance, as I lean over and give him   
a peck on the cheek.  
  
The transformation is nothing short of amazing. Suka-chan's face   
melts from a jealous scowl to a grateful smile. His eyes look like   
they could tear up from joy. And then, he takes my by surprise   
into a tight bear hug.  
  
My voice sounds a little muffled as I squeak out a protest. "Uh...   
can we get back to the party now? I... need... some... air...!"   
And quickly!  
  



	10. track nine

**track nine**  
  
The days after the party go by a little less eventfully. Fewer   
and fewer bettors are left all the time, and the losers don't seem   
to mind anymore. Some famous con man once said, "Give the suckers   
a good show, and they'll gladly pay the price of admission."  
  
Believe me, I'm putting on the best show I know how.  
  
At this point, some guys have begun considering my victory a   
foregone conclusion, and they're wondering if *I*m gonna tell   
Suka-chan about myself once I've won. I sure as hell would like   
to, and get it over with. It's embarrassing, when we're studying   
with Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai. Nearly every time   
Mitsuru-sempai raises his notebook to swat at me for a wrong   
answer, Suka-chan ducks in and takes the blow for me.  
  
"Hasukawa, will you stop that? This is for Shun's own good."  
  
"I'm not letting you hit her, sempai. I'm sorry." For which he   
usually gets a whack of his own.  
  
"Your gallantry would be considered admirable, Hasukawa, if you   
weren't preventing... her... from learning from... her... mistakes. "   
Mitsuru-sempai still has trouble referring to me with a feminine   
pronoun. One of these days, you think Suka-chan would twig   
onto that. "Consider it... negative reinforcement." Heh. Looks   
like sempai's own psych classes are paying off.  
  
Not well enough to try and analyze Suka-chan, though. He's   
obviously doing this for reasons more than concern for my welfare,   
more than just some sort of "you're-not-supposed-to-hit-girls"   
ethic. I'm getting worried that he's falling for me. I can't tell   
if that's escaped Mitsuru-sempai's notice, or if he's intentionally   
ignoring it while I sweat it out. But in any case... I'm counting   
the days until I'm able to try and worm out of this situation.  
  
***  
  
Of course, Suka-chan isn't draped all over me twenty-four hours   
a day, thank the Kami. Not only do we have separate classes, but   
he's joined the track team - something I would *never* do. And   
boy, can he run, too! He's actually made Ryokuto's varsity team   
as an alternate in his first year here, which, while not unique, is   
still quite remarkable.   
  
Whenever possible, Shinobu-sempai and I make a point of attending   
meets to cheer him and Mitsuru-sempai on (Mitsuru-sempai competes   
in some of the throwing events like the shot and discus. He looks   
like that old Greek statue when he's throwing, too - it's no wonder   
the girls are nuts over him). Actually, perhaps "cheer" is a little   
too strong a word for Shinobu-sempai. He applauds when everyone   
else does, and that's about it. He hardly ever cracks a smile, even   
when we win. But he's there, doing the whole 'athletic supporter'   
(^_^) routine, as might be expected of the student council president.  
  
Me? I try to get into it. Besides, as long as I'm there, I oughta   
have *some* fun. I stomp and whistle and hoot with everyone else.   
And it doesn't hurt that, thanks to Suka-chan and Mitsuru-sempai,   
we've got a pretty good team, too. Always easier to cheer for a   
winning team, ne?  
  
Speaking of winning...  
  
***  
  
"What're you doing, Shun-chan?" I nearly drop the pencil I'm   
holding. I hadn't heard Suka-chan walk in from his bath.  
  
"Ah... nothing! Just... marking off another day..."  
  
"Oh." He shrugs and climbs up onto his bunk, closing the curtain   
behind him. He's learned the art of changing clothes on his knees   
in that tiny space... and I'll bet he wishes I would, too. "So...   
anything special? I notice Saturday's circled, and I *know*   
we're still a month away from summer break."  
  
Shit! I can't tell him the truth, but I can't think of a plausible   
lie fast enough. "Uh... not really... just something to look   
forward to. Isn't the end of the week always like that?"  
  
"Mm." I can't tell if he's convinced or not, but it doesn't sound   
like he's going to let the matter drop just yet. "Nothing specific,   
huh?"  
  
"Uh... well... maybe, and maybe not. I won't find out until then."  
  
"Oh. Well, hope you think of something. Only a few days to go.  
Oyasumi nasai, Shun-chan... can you get the light?"  
  
"Sure... I was going to call it a night myself." I switch off the   
light and climb into bed. Suka-chan's voice is ringing in my  
head as I stare into the blackness:  
  
"Only a few days to go..."  
  
I can hardly wait.  
  



	11. track ten

**track ten**  
  
Saturday morning, and I'm staring at the calendar. It's been five   
weeks since Suka-chan arrived at Ryokuto. The X I'm drawing   
today covers the circle. Today, I win. I can claim my prize.   
  
And maybe, just maybe, I can finally tell Suka-chan the truth.  
  
***  
  
Suka-chan's left for his morning class, so I figure I'm safe for the   
moment. Time to head next door, where the sempais have been   
keeping the money since this whole thing started. Everybody put   
down their bet at their quoted odds as to when Suka-chan would   
figure me out. What wasn't won in the bet would go toward the   
dorm kitty.  
  
But now, I can have it all. Which is another reason to have been   
looking forward to this day. I can't help grinning as I knock on   
their door. "Sempais?"   
  
It's Shinobu-sempai who answers, a thin smile on his lips.   
"Couldn't wait till evening, could you?"  
  
"Of course not," Mitsuru-sempai calls out from his desk. "He's got   
to do something special for Hasukawa, and he needs time to plan.   
Maybe..." and he gets up and walks over to join Shinobu, "to make   
reservations?"  
  
"Reservations?"  
  
"Yeah." He hands me a business card. "They don't take walk-ins,   
but I think you'l like the place. You owe Hasukawa this much, at   
least. After all, he's responsible for your little windfall. Better   
share as much of it with him as you can..." Shinobu-sempai walks   
back into the room while Mitsuru-sempai is talking.  
  
Meanwhile, I'm staring at the card. Le Mystique... a French   
restaurant, ne? No kidding this is going to chew up a lot of my   
winnings. But I suppose sempai is right about owing it to Suka-chan.   
After all I've put him through in order to keep up this charade,   
yeah, I guess he does deserve it. And heck, when am I ever going   
to get the chance to go to a place like this again, anyway?  
  
Shinobu-sempai is back, carrying a cigar box full of jingling coins.   
"Seems a shame none of this could go into the dorm kitty. Could I   
put you down for a contribution, in any case?"  
  
I give him a look. "No disrespect, sempai, but I don't think so."   
I take the box... whoa, is it heavy!  
  
"Couldn't hurt to try..." Shinobu-sempai shrugs.  
  
"C'mon, guys... don't you still have funds left over from the film   
festival?"   
  
"Well..." and they just look at each other with grins on their faces.   
They're up to something... just what, I'm not sure, but I think I'm   
going to have to watch my step. I pocket the card.  
  
"I'll consider it, sempais. Thanks for the suggestion."  
  
"No problem." Mitsuru-sempai looks like he does whenever he   
refers to me as 'her' or 'she' in front of Suka-chan... in other   
words, like he's about to bust a gut. I really wish I knew what   
he was thinking...  
  
...or maybe he's just trying to get me nervous. Like this whole   
thing hasn't kept me on edge a bit right from day one, he's just   
got to add to my paranoia, too.  
  
***  
  
Once in my room, I'm gleefully counting my winnings. Practically   
everyone in the dorm, and a number of Ryokuto students not living   
in Greenwood, put up at least 500 yen, and some guys bet even more.   
I still wonder how much of this is Takeshi's as I tally up... nearly   
one hundred fifty thousand yen. Yeah, that'll go far... even at   
this La Mystique place.  
  
Fine, I'll do it. Now to ask Suka-chan if he'd like to.  
  
***  
  
"You're... asking me... out?" The last word, especially, comes out   
in a kind of squeak. I know I make him nervous sometimes (and   
he returns the favor, unwittingly), but this is ridiculous. I try   
to put on a soothing smile.  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of a 'thank you' for putting up with me and my   
situation over the last few weeks. So... how about it? Would   
you like to go out to La Mystique with me?"  
  
"Would I? Are you kidding? Shun-chan... I've been wanting to go   
out with you for weeks," that's what I've been afraid of, "but I've   
never..."  
  
I sidle over to him heedlessly. "Never asked anyone out before?   
Never had the nerve?" I smile.  
  
Suka-chan looks sheepish. "Well, that and... I never had the money   
for a proper date. And this... a French restaurant! Shun-chan...   
where'd *you* come up with this kind of cash?"  
  
I step back and grin. "Consider it... like money from home." Okay,   
so winning the bet wasn't really *that* easy. But at least this   
keeps Suka-chan off my trail while I figure out exactly how to   
break the news to him properly. "Anyway... tonight at six-thirty   
or so, we'll walk over there together. Sound aright with you?"   
He smiles and nods. "Good. Then I've got to go and phone ahead   
for reservations."  
  
***  
  
Guess the place fills up fast... the best I could do for a time was   
five-thirty. So I have to cut Ogura-sensei's class -- big deal. The   
man's a bore, anyway. At least Suka-chan doesn't have a class,   
so he's all set. And he looks really good in his school uniform,   
though I can't see that we're going to be able to order drinks if   
he's dressed like that. Oh, well...  
  
And me? Well, I know I'm supposed to be trying to tell Suka-chan   
who I really am, but I'd really rather not wear my school uniform.   
I just look dumb in it, really, just like a girl wearing a suit-and-tie   
would. So I put on the Clarisse dress (I just keep borrowing it   
from costuming. No one there seems to mind. They know who's got   
it) and head out.  
  
"Shall we, then?" Suka-chan tries to be the perfect gentleman as   
he takes the crook of my left arm and escorts me out of Greenwood,   
but I can hear some of the other guys in the lobby snickering as we   
leave. Suka-chan leans toward me, and whispers conspiratorically,   
"Ignore 'em. They're just jealous."  
  
Of us going to the restaurant, yes. Of me or Suka-chan... no.  
  
***  
  
Even if I didn't have Mitsuru-sempai's impish grin burned onto the   
back of my mind, I would consider myself in way over my head in   
a place like this. Huge cystal chandeliers, Corinthian columns, and   
rococo artwork all over the dining area. This is serious intimidation.  
  
Suka-chan looks out of his depth, too, but he usually looks like   
that. Nothing really unusual there, nor should there be; after all,   
*he's* not the one paying for this meal.  
  
I take a deep breath and walk up to the maitre'd. "Kisaragi, for   
two?"  
  
He blinks, and regards me for a moment, in the classic French   
tradition (of course, he quite clearly is NOT French, but why let   
a little thing like that spoil an evening, ne?), before turning   
toward the dining area. "Very good, ma'mselle. This way, if you   
please..." We follow.  
  
***  
  
As beautiful as the place is, and as wonderful as the food is, it's   
hard to fully enjoy it when your mind is elsewhere. I'm only   
half-listening to Suka-chan aas I think of a suitable way to break   
it to him that, well... that I'm not really his type. Nor is he mine.  
  
All at once, his words jar me into full attention. "...I feel like   
I've known you since we were kids. And I really, really like   
you.  
  
"You've even taught me a lot about myself. About how I shouldn't   
take losing Sumire-chan so hard, about how I shouldn't bottle up   
my emotions, about how, if I really want something, I need to go   
after it, to say something, or else risk losing it again." Uh-oh...  
  
"Look, I know it hasn't been a long time that we've known each   
other, but I've got to say this: I think... I think... I think I love   
you."  
  
Now *I*m feeling sick to my stomach.   
  
So it comes to this, does it? I guess it's time to suck it up and   
tell the truth, before this gets waaay outta control. "Well,   
Suka-chan... there's a few things you *don't* know about me.   
To be honest --"  
  
And it's right at this moment that the sommelier decides to make   
his appearance. With a bottle of champagne, no less. "For the   
happy couple...?" It's enough to bring the color to my cheeks.   
  
"Uh..." My train of thought has been completely derailed as I watch   
him struggle with the cork. The stuff is obviously under considerable   
pressure. And then -- POW!  
  
"Kyaa!" I scoot my chair away in a hurry... freed from the confines   
of the bottle, the champagne froths over, just missing me and my   
dress. Suka-chan's looking over my shoulder with his mouth open,   
and once I'm settled, I turn around to see... a mark in the wall, just   
by the fireplace, where the cork must have hit. Boy, am I glad that   
bottle wasn't aimed at anyone.  
  
Now I turn to the sommelier. "Look, this is really nice and all,   
but we didn't order this."  
  
"Not to worry, ma'mselle. It's been taken care of." He gestures   
off to a corner of the room, where... Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-  
sempai are sitting?! "In honor of your first date..."  
  
I stand up. "Ah... thanks. You'll excuse me?" The sommelier nods   
as he pours our glasses. I grab Suka-chan by the arm and drag him   
over to the sempai's table. "All right... what's the deal, here?"  
  
The smile on Shinobu-sempai's face is as innocent as a newborn's,   
but I'm *not* falling for it. "We just want to wish the two of you   
well. Anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well, that and the champagne. I think you'll like it. Cliquot '94...   
one of its better years of late, as I understand."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Shun-chan... let's just thank 'em and get back to the   
table." Suka-chan seems happy enough... but then, he doesn't   
suspect anything  
  
"Oh, hey... we could join you in a toast." Mitsuru-sempai stands   
as if to make his way to our table, but I bar the way.  
  
"No thanks. This is a *private* matter, got that?"  
  
"Won't take but a minute. Promise."  
  
I try to stand my ground, but Suka-chan relents. "C'mon, Shun-chan...   
it's okay, they know your secret, after all." Boy, do they ever...   
and are they milking it for whatever it's worth. I sigh and head   
back to the table. The sempais follow, lugging their chairs with   
them. Don't see why... after all, they're going to stand in order   
to propose their toast:  
  
"To life..." Shinobu-sempai intones.  
  
Mitsuru-sempai adds, "...to love..." with a wink at Suka-chan.   
Suka-chan's face goes just a trace dark.  
  
"To laughter!" they finally chorus, while Mitsuru-sempai bends   
over to Suka-chan. "And to the two of you. Kampai... drink up!"  
  
Suka-chan lifts his glass and drains it, and I do the same, a little   
more hesitatingly than he. Whew... that champagne is kinda   
strong. I have to sit down.  
  
The sempais take their glasses -- still full -- and their chairs,   
and toddle back to their table. "Enjoy your desserts, kids..."   
Mitsuru-sempai tosses over his shoulder. I'm sure he means more   
than what he's saying but I'm too dizzy... right now... to... care.......  
  



	12. track eleven

Uhh... first, a warning. There's a little bit of language in this   
one. Somebody let me know if it's OOC, okay?  
  
**track eleven**  
  
Ooh, it hurts. So... this is what a hangover feels like, huh?   
Damn the sempais and that champagne. I'm starting to wonder if   
they didn't slip a mickey in that stuff. Now that I think about it,   
*they* didn't have any.  
  
Thank the Kami it's dark in here. Pitch black, Stygian darkness,   
that's good. Easier on the eyes. Wonder how I got back to the   
dorm, anyway?  
  
Wait a minute. If I was back in my dorm room, it wouldn't be so   
dark, even if it were night. I mean, we've got a window, for crying   
out loud. And in suburban Tokyo, there's always *some* light seeping   
in through the curtains.  
  
So where the hell am I? Geez, I'm starting to sound like a character   
in some manga I read once.  
  
Let's see... ah, there is a light in here, even if it's only the   
LED display of an alarm clock. 3:15... must be the wee hours of   
the morning. Maybe I should just crawl back into bed and continue   
to sleep this thing off. It's a big bed, too. Lots of room...   
uh... what the heck? Someone's in here with me?  
  
Now I'm fully awake, three a.m. or not. I'm in bed with someone?   
What in hell is going on? I stumble around the room, looking for   
a light switch. There's got to be something...  
  
After a bit of stumbling around, I slam into the wall (all by myself,   
this time!) and find something. I flip the switch and the place is   
bathed in a low, crimson light. Crimson?  
  
Oh, hell... it's a strange place, it's going to have strange lighting.   
Why should I care? Besides, it's not as bad as say, brilliant white,   
especially in my condition right now. Anyway, what do we have here?   
I'm standing right next to... a small refrigerator... oh, it's a   
minibar. Hmm... guess it's a hotel room. Must have headed here   
to sleep that awful drunk off. I assume that that's Suka-chan's   
head sticking out of the bed. I find myself shivering just a bit   
at the thought as I open another cabinet. All sorts of...   
paraphernalia... stare me in the face. I close the door with   
a slam and spring to my feet in shock.  
  
What the fuck... ? We're in a love hotel!!  
  



	13. track twelve

**track twelve**  
  
"It's for the good of the dorm..." Shinobu-sempai says as soothingly   
as possible while I cough up half of the winnings I had left after   
last night's fiasco at La Mystique. Sure enough, the sempais *had*   
laced the champagne with some kind of sleeping potion. Mitsuru-  
sempai had been careful about the dosage, as he's taking a   
pharmacology class, but still...  
  
"I can't believe you two would stoop to blackmail," I say as I snatch   
the photos (AND the negatives - I'm no fool) from Shinobu-sempai's   
hand. Mitsuru-sempai shrugs, and Shinobu-sempai puts on a serious   
face as he replies.  
  
"That party after the film festival set us back quite a ways, Shun,   
and the dorm was running a substantial deficit even before that. We   
were counting on one of the others winning this bet with lower odds,   
so the dorm kitty could keep the remainder and get out of the red."  
  
My eyes widen. "You mean... you really weren't kidding when you   
asked for contributions yesterday, were you?" The sempais shake   
their heads. I *think* they're telling the truth, but... I strike   
an indignant pose. "Well, you could have just *explained* the   
situation to me. I'm not made out of stone, you know. Why'd ya   
go through all this?" And I flip through the photos.  
  
The photos tell the whole story, or at least help me to guess at it.   
There's me and Suka-chan, slumped over the table at La Mystique.   
There's Mitsuru-sempai, dragging Suka-chan out of the restaurant by   
his arms. A generic outside shot of the love hotel the sempais   
dragged us to. And then... well, most of the rest of the roll is   
devoted to pictures of the two of us draped over each other in the   
room and the bed. Fully clothed, thank the Kami, but quite   
disheveled. At least one of these shots has us almost kissing...   
am I glad I was comatose throughout this whole ordeal! Of course,   
if I hadn't been, it wouldn't have happened in the first place...  
  
Even as I'm looking through these pictures, I can tell the sempais   
are grinning at me. It's as if I could *hear* it. "Oh, c'mon, Shun.   
You got to go to a swanky French restaurant that you'll never get a   
chance at again - "  
  
"Since they'll never let *any* of us back in there again after all   
this."  
  
Mitsuru-sempai ignores me. " - and for that matter, so did we - and   
we all had a lot of fun."  
  
"Yeah, until you guys showed up. Do you realize what Suka-chan was   
doing?"  
  
Shinobu-sempai grins. "We did. You know, you ought to thank us for   
rescuing you from that."  
  
I put my hands on my hips. "I *was* just about to tell him about   
myself when you two 'rescued' me. I was about to get out of this   
jam on my *own*, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, I very much doubt that..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think about it, Shun-*chan*. He's in *love* with you." As if that   
weren't obvious even to me. "I don't think he'd even *want* to   
believe the truth at this point. And if he *could* find it in   
himself to believe it, I think you'd be lucky if he let you off   
with having to sleep in the hall for the rest of the semester."  
  
I sink to the floor. So it comes to this: either way, my life with   
Suka-chan is going to be a living hell from here on out. The only   
thing up to me is whether it's going to be due to his love or his   
hatred.  
  
Shit. Looks like I'm a girl until we graduate. "I see. Well, I can   
still scream if he gets fresh, right?"  
  
Mitsuru-sempai grins cockily. "He's been warned, remember? You're   
welcome to."  
  
***  
  
I've got the photos clutched in my hand as I head to my own dorm   
room. Yes, I'm gonna destroy them as soon as I can, but first, I   
really ought to show them to Suka-chan. I want him to *appreciate*   
my sacrifice on his behalf. It cost me too much to not receive   
*some* amount of gratitude.  
  
Damn, but he sleeps like a stone. I had had to drag him from the   
hotel in this semi-comatose state in the wee hours of the morning.   
Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai had been waiting, and got a couple   
of shots of that, too. That was how I figured this all out. If it   
weren't for Suka-chan, I'd've chased 'em down and yanked the film   
right out of their camera on the spot. But I couldn't just drop him.  
  
Nor can I wake him even now. He's been asleep for what? Thirteen,   
fourteen hours? You'd think the stuff would have worn off by now...  
  
Then it hits me. He's just recently been operated on... his body   
wasn't ready for the liquor, let alone the drug! I force open Suka-  
chan's left-eye -- it looks glazed.  
  
Oh man, are we in trouble! "Sempais! Sempais!! I need your help!   
NOW!!"  
  



	14. track thirteen

**track thirteen**  
  
So here I am, sitting in the waiting room of the local hospital   
emergency ward, cursing myself and the sempais for not thinking   
about this sooner, and wondering what's going to happen to Suka-chan.   
Alcohol and a recently operated-on stomach - why didn't I stop him?   
And that sleeping powder on top of that! Oh man... I hope Suka-  
chan's going to be all right...  
  
Needless to say, this isn't my favorite way to spend a Sunday   
evening. Truth to tell, I'd almost rather be forced to sit through   
one of 'Brother' Kinichi's services (which should be starting just   
about now, I note as I glance at my watch).  
  
Almost. If I thought it would do any good.  
  
Still, I suppose it can't hurt to start murmuring a few prayers.   
I shut my eyes, and begin to clap my hands together.  
  
Gosh, that last clap was awfully loud... sounded more like a door   
slamming or some such. I can hear someone sit down next to me,   
but I'm not going to let it break my concentration...  
  
...unless he taps me on the shoulder. "Kisaragi-kun?"  
  
Fine. I know when I'm beaten. I open my eyes, and find myself   
staring at... "Doctor Hasukawa? How is he?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be all right. He simply forgot that the alcohol would   
do a number on his ulcer." He sighs heavily. I think there's   
something he's not letting on.  
  
"Are you sure that that's all, sensei?"  
  
He blinks and turns to face me. "Yes, that's all. A few days   
of bed rest, and he'll be fine. I've spoken to Ikeda-kun and   
Tezuka-kun, and they're going to help Kazuya with his studies   
while he recuperates." The least they could do, given the   
circumstances... Dr. Hasukawa doesn't mention the sleeping   
drug; either it doesn't have anything to do with Suka-chan's   
condition, or he figures I already know all about the sempais'   
little practical joke.  
  
Another sigh. "Why is it that this is the only way I can see him   
anymore?"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Oh, you hadn't noticed? Kazuya's been avoiding me. Why?   
You're his roommate... has he mentioned me at all?"  
  
Okay... do I tell him? "Well, yeah..."  
  
"In angry tones, I'll bet." What can I do? The man knows.   
I nod. "Did he say why?"  
  
"Well, ah..." This is no time to mention Sumire. Suka-chan's   
actually getting over that problem... although I'm not sure I like   
the fact that *I*m the solution. There have been other reasons,   
though... "he did mention how he came to Ryokuto because you   
did. He always said you had guts and ambition in those days,   
going to school and taking care of him all at the same time."  
  
Dr. Hasukawa chuckles ruefully. "Yes, I was burning the candle at   
both ends in those days. I was nuts. It got even crazier when I   
decided to go to med school."  
  
"How'd you manage to go to school and support the two of you,   
anyway?"  
  
"Ah, well... our parents left us a bit of a legacy. Plenty to live   
off of, and provide for tuition, too. It's such that I didn't have   
to become a hotshot doctor when I graduated --"  
  
"I think that's it. Suka-chan doesn't understand why you're, ah,   
'wasting your life' at Ryokuto, working in the infirmary. Like you   
couldn't handle working at a hospital or something."  
  
Suka-chan's brother shrugs. "I did for a while; every med student   
has to do a residency, after all. Didn't like it. Maybe I could   
have done well, maybe not. I didn't need to, that's all. As far   
as wasting my life goes, I prefer to think of it as 'giving back   
a bit to the school.'"  
  
I can understand not having to work harder than one has to, but   
damn... he sounds too noble to be for real. "Is that so?"  
  
"Well..." and a bit of a mischevous grin begins to sprout, "that,   
and I can tease my little brother every now and again when I work   
here. He's so *cute* when he gets angry!"  
  
"Hmph. No wonder he ignores you..." and, almost under my breath,   
I add, "and no wonder some of the guys think you're gay..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Uh... nothing."  
  
"Really. In case you're wondering, the rumours don't bother me.   
I know otherwise, after all. So does Sumire." I'll let that slide   
for now. "Besides, there's similar rumours going around about   
you, aren't there?"  
  
I am NOT going to answer. I am NOT getting in the gutter with   
this guy.  
  
Thankfully, I don't have to. The doors open, and a young nurse   
steps into the room. "Is there a Kisaragi Shun here?"  
  
I stand. "Right here."  
  
"Hasukawa-kun would like to see you." I step forward. Doctor   
Hasukawa follows, but the nurse stops him. "And *only* you."   
He sits back down, somewhat dejected.  
  
Serves him right.  
  
***  
  
Given the circumstances, Suka-chan's in surprisingly good humour,   
even after I explain what happened.  
  
"Did you manage to save the bottle?"  
  
What kind of a question is that? "You mean the champagne?"  
  
He gives me a look. "No, the shampoo from the hotel. Yes, I mean   
the champagne bottle. Did you manage to save it?"  
  
"Well, I... Suka-chan, I got knocked out the same time you did, more   
or less. I have no idea what happened to the champagne. You aren't   
planning on using it up or nothing, are you? I mean, the whole bottle   
was spiked..."  
  
Now he chuckles. "Darn... and was hoping to return the favor to the   
sempais, too..."  
  
"Like they'd drink any of it."  
  
"Who said anything about making them drink it? All I need is   
the bottle." He swings his arm in the air a couple times. "Bonk!   
Bonk!" and giggles. I think he's still just a bit drugged. Oh well...  
it beats him being angry. "Anyway, thanks for bringing me here.   
The doctors said I had a close call with that reaction."  
  
I nod and sigh. "Thank your brother, too. He's the one who told   
us to get you to the hospital." I barely have to mention Doctor   
Hasukawa's name for Suka-chan's face to darken. "Please, Suka-chan...  
it was for your own good. You know, he may not be a hot-shot doctor   
at Tokyo General or some such, but he saved *your* life. That's   
something, isn't it?"  
  
Well, at least the clouds are gone from his face. "Shun-chan...   
it's not just the whole infirmary business, you know..."  
  
"Oh, Suka-chan... are you still mooning over Sumire-san?"  
  
Another look. "Shun-chan... I'll never be able to get over that   
completely. Don't you remember *your* first love? You never   
can get her - well, in your case, *him* - out of your head." My   
expression must be one of noncomprehension, because he hesitates   
a bit. "You *have* had a boyfriend before, haven't you?"  
  
I have no idea how to answer that.  
  



	15. track fourteen

**track fourteen**  
  
Man, it is *so* nice to have a couple of days of not having to always   
be watching my back for Suka-chan's prying eyes. I can use the benjo   
or the furo anytime I want to, and not worry about him either   
discovering me out, or discovering me with others and getting   
jealous. Hell, I could prance around the room naked if I wanted to.  
  
I said "if I wanted to," you hentais. I'm not about to. Geez...  
  
Uh... I must sound like a real jerk, like I'm glad Suka-chan's in the   
hospital or something. I'm not; at least, I'm certainly not happy for   
him. But, as I've admitted before, even to him, it's just that life   
is easier when he's not here. I'd wager if the tables were turned,   
he'd agree with that, seeing as he's trying to protect this girl and   
all. Of course, he might not admit to it out loud...  
  
"So... he's still got a thing for Sumire-san, ne?" The sempais and   
I are relaxing in the furo, talking about Suka-chan. Mitsuru-sempai,   
in particular, is going to need this rest. He and I are going to be   
on our way to the hospital, where he's been tutoring Suka-chan. Finals   
are coming up real soon, after all, and Suka-chan's going to need all   
the help he can get to pass this semester. Granted, he's smart enough   
that he'd do well without much trouble... IF he was able to attend   
classes.  
  
"That means he'll be distracted... not a good sign, Mitsuru."  
  
"No it doesn't. He's been this way ever since he got here. Beforehand,   
even. I'll bet it's part of why he filed for summer stay... he doesn't   
trust himself around her. Anyway, he's done just fine on his studies   
so far."  
  
Mitsuru-sempai grins. "Better than you have, in any case."  
  
That does it. I dump a bucket of water over his head. "Broadcast it   
to the world, why don't you.  
  
"Anyway, I'll go with you, if you like. Nothing like a hospital for   
a quiet place to study."  
  
"And you need it, too." Mitsuru grins and holds his arms over his head,   
hands in a warding gesture. So much for beaning him with the bucket.  
  
***  
  
On our way to the hospital, Mitsuru-sempai suggests a little visiting   
present, something to cheer Suka-chan up... and he leads me into a candy   
store. I just watch as he rummages through the displays. "No... hmm,   
not exactly... that *might* work... ick, definately not..."  
  
"What *are* you looking for, Mitsuru-sempai?"  
  
"Hang on a sec... ah, here we go. Not quite perfect, but heart-shaped   
boxes are a bit out of season, after all." And he hands me a half-pound   
box of chocolates. I stare at it for a moment, and then...  
  
"What the hell are you trying to get me to imply? A heart-shaped box,   
you wanted? You want Suka-chan to think this is a valentine or something?"  
  
Mitsuru-sempai just grins. "Exactly. Take a look inside."  
  
I open the box to find... an assortment of *white* chocolate? "I don't   
get it."  
  
"No, but you *did*. Back on March 14th. Some guy gave it to ya, and   
you don't like white chocolate."  
  
"But I *do* like white chocolate."  
  
Mitsuru-sempai rolls his eyes. "That's not the point. We need to   
give Hasukawa the impression that you're spoken for, otherwise he's   
gonna be all over you eventually." The thought is enough to make me   
reach for my wallet. Okay, okay... I'm buying it already.  
  
Speaking of which, though... "You really think Suka-chan's going to   
believe this? I mean, it's not like I've had this sitting around   
uneaten all this time." I take the box from the clerk and stare at   
it as I pocket my change. "And it doesn't really look *that* much   
like a valentine."   
  
"Oh, c'mon..." Mitsuru-sempai's grin is almost too big for his face,   
"this is Hasukawa we're talking about. The perfect sucker."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call him that."  
  
"Well, it's true, isn't it?" He deftly reaches over, pops the lid of   
the box, and snitches a piece of chocolate.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just saving face, Shun-*chan*," he murmurs with his mouth full.   
"Yours and mine."  
  
"Well, I know your face needs a lot of energy to maintain..." At   
least that's what Mitsuru-sempai always says. I just figure it's   
one more excuse to swipe food from Suka-chan's bento. That's his   
prerogative, being sempai and all, but now that he's swiping my stuff,   
it's a bit more annoying. "...but what does *your* eating *my*   
chocolates have to do with *my* face?"  
  
"*Saving* face, Shun," Mitsuru-sempai corrects me. "You need a   
little credence to your story."  
  
"MY story?"  
  
"Look, this guy gave you this box of chocolates on White Day. You   
ate one, and realized you didn't like it. So you've been looking for   
a chance to dump the rest of 'em. And this way, you get rid of them   
and cheer up Hasukawa at the same time."  
  
"Cheer him up? I'd think that'd depress him, if he figures I've got   
some other boyfriend."  
  
"Well, yeah, but it's as subtle a means I can think of to discourage   
him."  
  
"And recycling chocolates? Geez, sempai, you make me seem really   
cheap."  
  
"You're a high school student in Tokyo. How much discretionary   
income do you have?"  
  
It's enough to make me chuckle. "Not enough, that's for sure."  
  
Mitsuru-sempai nods. "Exactly. Hasukawa would understand."  
  
A dark flash on the road grabs my attention. "Whoa... speaking of   
discretionary income. Get a load of that car that just passed us."  
  
"The black Mercedes?"  
  
"That's the one. Beautiful, isn't it? Wouldn't you like to get a   
chance to ride in one of those things?"  
  
Sempai shakes his head. "Nah. Only people that drive those things   
are undertakers and gangsters. Believe me, you don't want to be in   
a car with either of those types. Anyway, we're here. Cross your   
fingers, and hope Hasukawa buys this."  
  



	16. track fifteen

**track fifteen**  
  
"So... who is he? What's he like?"  
  
"Hm?" I'm *trying* to study here. Thanks to Mitsuru-sempai's help   
while he was hospitalized, and his own natural ability, Suka-chan's   
a cinch to ace his final exams. Me, I've got a lot of work to do   
in order to get a decent grade, and Suka-chan's third degree is   
*not* helping.  
  
"What's this guy like?" Suka-chan looks up at me from the table  
in the middle of the room, which he's staked out as his study   
area. I stare at him from my bed, where I'm still trying to read   
this trigonometry textbook. It's a comfortable enough spot, but   
if you're not careful, you could fall asleep with your face in a   
textbook.  
  
Well, at least that's one *good* thing out of Suka-chan's grilling -   
I'm not going to be falling asleep any time soon. Of course, neither   
am I going to get any studying done. I close the book, and stare   
at Suka-chan. "*What* guy?"  
  
"You know... the guy who sent you those chocolates on White Day.   
By the way, they were pretty good... thanks."  
  
My heart sinks a bit. I do so like white chocolate. "You ate all of   
them?"  
  
He shrugs. "What else is there to do when you're flat on your back   
like that? Sure I did. I appreciate the gift, even if you *were*   
just getting rid of something you didn't like." Well, at least   
Mitsuru-sempai was right about Suka-chan believing that story.   
Unfortunately, it doesn't have the desired effect of discouraging   
him. "Anyway... do I know this guy? Or is he from your hometown   
or something?"  
  
There's a sweatdrop on my neck, and somehow I know it's not from   
the heat. "Well, you might recognize him..."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Uh... look, Suka-chan, I'd rather not go into this right now...   
I've got to pass this trig final, which means I've got to study.   
Can we talk about this another time?"  
  
"Sure, sure..." And he goes back to his book. For a minute or two.   
"Is he cute?"  
  
How am I supposed to be the judge of a question like that?   
"Gah! He's a short kid with a short fuse... kinda like the one   
I'M developing!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh..." And finally, he subsides.  
  



	17. track sixteen

**track sixteen** Intermezzo (part one)  
  
"To the tables down at Morrie's  
(wherever *that* may be)  
Let us drink a toast to all we love the best  
We will sleep through all the lectures,  
And cheat on the exams,  
And we'll pass... and be forgotten with the rest"  
From "Bright College Days" by Tom Lehrer  
  
Okay, okay... I didn't do as badly as I was afraid of doing.   
And no, in case you're wondering, I didn't cheat. In fact,   
I got out of my first semester at Ryokuto Academy pretty well   
unscathed... scholastically, that is.  
  
In other ways, well... let's just say I can use the time off.   
This masquerade has been pretty stressful for both Suka-chan   
and myself. When you've been pretending to be a girl to the   
person you live with for three whole months, how difficult can   
school itself be?  
  
Suka-chan, too, seems to be looking forward to the time off,   
even though he *is* staying at Ryokuto over the summer. Oh,   
he tries to look sad as I head out the gate, but when I turn   
around to wave, I catch a trace of a satisfied grin, which he   
immediately tries to cover up for my benefit. I give him a   
half-smile myself, and wave. "So long, Suka-chan. Take care   
of yourself. I promise I'll bring something back for you."   
  
Of course, the first thing I do when I arrive at the train station   
is to buy a box of white chocolate _for_myself_ at a kiosk. I can't   
help grinning as I pop a piece in my mouth. This is great; finally,   
not having to pretend I don't like the stuff. The trip to Shizuoka   
takes less than an hour by bullet train, but I wind up spending half   
again that much time in the station between the queue for tickets,   
and the wait for the train itself. Not that I'm complaining: all   
it does is give me time enough to down half the box. This stuff   
never so tasted so good. I guess not being able to eat it has done   
stuff to my appetite.  
  
Finally, the train arrives, and the crowd pours in, taking me and   
my box of chocolates with it. I smile as I settle back into my seat.   
And why not? I'm going home... where I'm free to be myself.  
  
Staring out the window of the Shinkansen, I start thinking about   
how I might spend my vacation. Sure, I'll be putting in some time   
at the ryokan, and I may take in a performance of Grandfather's   
Kabuki troupe, but for the most part, I'm going to rest and relax   
as much as I can.  
  
The thought does occur to me that I might not be getting as much   
sleep as I'd like to, though. I'd almost forgotten, but I've got   
a baby sister now. Not that it should come as any surprise; when   
Mom and Dad saw me off at the train last time, she looked like a   
big balloon. Yui showed up just a few days after I left, as it so   
happened. I just hope she isn't too noisy when it comes to her   
midnight feedings. Not just for me, mind you - noise like that   
could be bad for business, too.  
  
Okay, okay... I'm mostly concered about how *I'm* going to sleep   
through it. Is that so wrong?  
  
Hope she's cute, too... though with the Kisaragi genes in her, she   
probably won't be able to help it. Still, it's been four generations   
since there's been a daughter in the family, so it's not like we'd   
know what to expect.  
  
I'm so lost in thought, I never even notice when we pass Fuji-san.   
I'm just lucky enough to catch the P.A. announcement: "Now approaching   
Shizuoka station. Will passengers bound for Shizuoka station please..."   
Right. I grab my bags and get ready to disembark.  
  
***  
  
Ahh, it's good to be back. I can smell the miso in the kitchen, I   
can see the freshly washed tatami mat laid out at the entrance of   
the ryokan as Dad and I walk in. Mom looks up, starts to give her   
usual welcome, "Irra- Shun-chan!" and practically springs over to   
greet us. Heh... I'd forgotten how light on her feet she was. Of   
course, she wasn't all that light last time I'd been home. I suppose   
she's glad to be herself again, too.  
  
"Shun-chan... it's so good to see you home!"  
  
"It's good to be home, Mom." Now more than ever. "How's the baby?"  
  
"See for yourself..." And she walks off, indicating for me to   
follow her.   
  
***  
  
I'm impressed. Mom and Dad are building an addition onto the ryokan   
to serve as Yui's room. "Heh... thought you guys were going to use   
my room, seeing as I'm not around much..."  
  
"Oh no... we rent it out while you're at school." Oh.  
  
Anyway, Yui's room isn't finished, so she sleeps (sort of) in Mom   
and Dad's room for now. Dad's smile is a bit pained as he relates   
this. "I consider it incentive to finish the job."  
  
"Oh, she needs us that much anyway, anata." Mom doesn't seem that   
bothered by it, as we step into their bedroom.  
  
And here she is... the first girl in the Kisaragi family for four   
generations. Mom picks her up so I can get a closer look. She's   
beautiful...   
  
She's everything Reina and I have tried to be... and more.  
  
By the way... "Say, where is Reina?"  
  
"Ah... well... anata, can you get Reina out of his room?" Another   
pained look, but Dad nods and leaves the room. When he returns,   
Reina is walking behind him, staring at his feet as he walks in.   
There's a long silence; I don't know what to say, and he isn't   
talking.  
  
"Reina, aren't you going to say hello to your big brother Shun?"  
  
He doesn't even look up. All I get is a mumbled "Onii-sama..."   
before he turns on his heel and walks out of the room. Once he's   
out of sight, I can hear him break into a run. I turn to my folks,   
who've got bewildered half-smiles on their faces.  
  
"Man... what's with *him*?"  
  
Not that I expect any real answers. And I don't think I get any.   
"He misses you, really he does. It's just that, well..." Mom's   
voice trails off as she gazes out the the door.  
  
Dad waves it all off. "It's an awkward age he's at, that's all.   
He'll get over it."  
  



	18. track seventeen

**track seventeen** Intermezzo (part two)  
  
Ah, and another thing I forgot to bring with me to Ryokuto - my CD   
player. I'll have to take that along when I go back. I pop a random   
disc into the player, and settle in as I listen to the familiar sounds   
of applause followed by a fast electric guitar lick. Only... the words   
sound a little different, this time around:  
  
"Through the passing strange I fell  
To the wide-eyed opposite  
My gender was hidden well  
Now I don't know where I left it  
I... woke up in Escher's world today  
My mother said it was okay..."  
  
Ouch. I know *that* feeling. I sit up, and shut the player off.  
  
And while I'm up, I catch a silhouette falling across the rice paper   
walls. "Who's there?"  
  
"O...onii-sama?"  
  
Reina! I shunt my bedroom door open. "Come on in. What's been going   
on? You really haven't been yourself these past few days... huh?" My   
gosh... he's crying! "Reina?" I walk over to him and hug him. "What   
is it, ototo-chan?"  
  
"I don't *wanna* be myself, onii-sama..."  
  
Hm? I lead him into my room, and shut the door. I get on my knees, so   
I can look him straight in the eye. "What do you mean by that, Reina?"  
  
His tears dry up as he stares at me like I was the most clueless   
individual on the face of the planet. And I guess I am, because I   
don't know what's bothering him. "*Look* at me, Shun..." I stand up,   
and take a step back to appraise what might be so different about my   
little brother all of a sudden.  
  
I don't see anything unusual. He stands about chest high on me, with a   
tousled shock of light-coloured hair that comes to just below the nape   
of the neck. Most folks might be hard pressed to tell if he was a boy   
or a girl, but then, that's -  
  
"That's it. I hate being like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a girl, Shun. Don't you get it? We were raised like this so   
we could take over the ryokan. Now that Yui's here... we've wasted   
our lives..."  
  
I blink. Wasted? "Reina... what are you talking about? We were raised   
this way because that's what we are - the Kisaragis have always been   
bishonen. We might as well take advantage of our inborn beauty. It's   
not because we were being groomed to take over the ryokan someday - if   
that was the case, I'd have been raised as a girl, yes, but Mom and Dad   
wouldn't have bothered raising you like that...  
  
"Anyway, I never wanted to run this ryokan..." I know it sounds like   
sour grapes to some of you, and I'm pretty sure that others of you want   
me to break into some sort of silly song about lumberjacking. Well, I'm   
not gonna do it. Reina's too upset for that right now. "If I did, I'd   
be taking more business and hotel management classes. But I'm taking   
drama classes and the like. I want to be an actor." Of course, maybe   
less so now than when I entered Ryokuto, but at least in the real world,   
I wouldn't have to do it 24/7.  
  
"You mean, like Ojii-sama does with his Kabuki?"  
  
"Ah... something like that. See? You've got to find your own road,   
Reina-chan. Something that allows you to use your beauty," and I run   
my hand along his chin, "to your best advantage."  
  
"But girls don't want this kind of beauty, Shun-chan... they want a   
*real* man. What girl could possibly be interested in a half-man,   
half-girl, anyway?"  
  
Well, the good news is, he hasn't been poking through my collection   
of manga while I've been away at school. Wait a minute... "What's   
this about girls, Reina-chan?" His eyes widen, and he quickly looks   
down at his feet. He'd obviously not intended to tell me so much.   
I grin. "Is there someone you're interested in, Reina-chan?"  
  
He shuffles his feet, and nods.  
  
My grin gets broader. "Anyone I should know?" His eyes dart back   
and forth for a moment, and then he leans in, and whispers a name in   
my ear.  
  
No, I'm not telling.  
  
"I see. Well, if you think she'd be more impressed by a more masculine   
personality, go for it... see what you can do. You've got it in you to   
act that way. And once you finish going through puberty, it may be that   
much easier." Mentally, I shrug. Reina's a Kisaragi, too... puberty   
doesn't seem to affect us as much as most males. Sure, we grow to adult   
size and all, but that's about it. But he needs the hope right now -   
and maybe a warning, too: "Acting macho isn't gonna feel right, though,   
I can guarantee it."  
  
I don't think he's been listening. "Macho, huh..." He draws himself   
up to his full height, turns, and sort of swaggers out of the room.   
He's walking kinda funny... like he was a bit bowlegged or something.   
I think he's overdoing it. In fact, I *know* he is.  
  
Once he shunts the bedroom door behind him, I can hear this "Hwwahk!   
P-TU!" I bring my hand to my forehead, and make a mental note to inform   
Reina that spitting will not impress *any* girl, regardless of how macho   
he thinks it is.  
  
I'll do it later.  
  



	19. track eighteen

**track eighteen** Intermezzo, part three  
  
Reina had mentioned something about Grandfather's Kabuki troupe the   
last time we spoke, and to be honest, I think it's a great idea. So   
does Grandfather when I ask him about it.   
  
"So, you want to try your skill at Kabuki, do you? Well, we can   
always use another geisha in the chorus."  
  
I blink. This isn't quite all that I'd hoped for. "Uh... no lines?"  
  
He gives me a look. "Shun-chan... we've been doing this particular   
play for several weeks already. All the speaking parts are cast,   
naturally. And while you look much more the part of Sakurahime than   
my old friend Shimobayashi," and here I wince at the very thought of   
old Mr. Shimobayashi as an onnagata, "he is my old friend, after all,   
and he does know the part backwards and forwards. And yes, he even   
looks the part, once he's in makeup and costume." I think Grandfather   
is trying to emphasize this... it's not like I'm keeping my disbelief   
a secret.  
  
"Shun-chan... you know how it is." His smile is warm, his tone   
placating. "You've got to start at the bottom sometimes. Think   
of it as pantomime."  
  
And he's not kidding about the pantomime bit. I'll bet Marcel Marceau   
never had to wear this much makeup all at once. It feels like a mask   
glued to your face. It's very uncomfortable, and I've worn pancake   
enough times to be able to say that. I'd really like to think that   
you don't have to slather it on this thick for television or movie   
acting.  
  
It's no wonder that even old Mr. Shimobayashi can pass himself off in   
the role, though. Between all the makeup and the elaborate costumes,   
anyone can be anyone. Put him and Grandfather and I in the right   
amount of this stuff, and you wouldn't be able to tell us apart from   
looking at us. Of course, I'm told some of you gaijin seem to have   
trouble telling us apart as it is...  
  
Once onstage, it's all I can do to keep from cracking up. It's not   
enough that our faces are painted to the point of looking like   
Pierrots in kimonos, the *grimaces* that go along with each line...   
I tell ya! Eyes crossed and rolling, mouths twisted into pretzels...   
you know, the *real* acting job, for me, is keeping a *straight* face   
at all the carryings on. I suppose I really should be prouder of my   
country's theatrical heritage, but after all my studies in Western   
drama, this looks rather odd in comparison. I notice that my peers   
evidently agree with me - there isn't a one in the audience. I think   
I'm the youngest person here by maybe twenty years.  
  
I'll be honest with you, though... this is not the sort of acting gig   
I want to make a career out of. Or have you figured that out by now?   
Actually, I suppose once I got past the makeup, the costumes, the   
all-male cast (well, that's not so bad; I *know* I'd never be hurting   
for parts) and the fact that everyone on the stage and in the audience   
is at least thirty years older than me, I suppose I could live with   
it. As a last resort.  
  
***  
  
Once the performance is over, all I do is change kimonos. This one,   
for working at the ryokan. On my way to the front, I run into Reina   
in our section of the ryokan. I half-expect to find him in leather   
chaps and a ten-gallon hat, swaggering bowlegged off to his room.   
Thankfully, that's not the case. Leather, yes; chaps, no. A black   
leather jacket over a plain white tee-shirt and black jeans. He's got   
his hair slicked back in a... what's that style called? A DA?  
  
Anyway, he's definately got the James Dean look down... right down   
to the...!  
  
"Uh, Reina...?"  
  
He looks up at me. "Onii-sama?"  
  
I reach over and take the cigarette dangling from his lips (still   
unlit, thankfully) and break it between my fingers with a muffled   
snap. "Y'know, women get an extra ten years on us as it is. Why   
make a bad situation worse, hmm?  
  
"Not only that, but you ought to be relieved that *I*m the one that   
caught you with that thing. You know Mom and Dad would freak if they   
saw you smoking."  
  
He blinks, and his eyes open wide. I take back what I said about   
having the complete James Dean look; those puppy-dog eyes don't fit.   
  
"Your point being?" On the other hand, he's got the attitude down   
pretty well.   
  
I close my eyes and sigh. Well, if he really wants to shock the   
folks, that's his prerogative.  
  
And then I hear the bell from the front. We've got company. "Look,   
Reina... we'll talk about this later. Right now, I've got work to do,   
okay?" He smirks, pleased that he's off for the day. Kami knows Mom   
and Dad would never let him work in that getup. Still...  
  
"By the way... nice jacket, ototo-chan..."  
  
He smiles, and continues on to his room.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to the Kisaragi Ryokan. My name is Shun, and I'm your...   
hostess." As much as I kid Mitsuru-sempai about hesitating to refer   
to me with a feminine pronoun around Suka-chan, calling myself a   
'hostess' has always been a difficult thing for me. The word has   
other, less savory, connotations than the one I'm trying to use,   
after all. This may not be Tokyo, but we've got hostess bars here   
in Shizuoka, too.  
  
Let's just hope this gaijin family doesn't make that connection.   
I size them up. The parents look to be in their mid-forties, and   
happily married. I doubt they're here for the hostess bars.   
Meanwhile, the boy with them has got to be my age if he's a day.   
Probably older, in fact... and *damn* if he's not sizing me up in   
turn!  
  
The husband returns my bow. "Hajimemashite. O'Fallon Michael desu."   
His Japanese has an English accent to it, and a bit of a drawl.   
They're Australians, I suspect. Anyway, he seems to know his way   
around the culture a bit. Well, after all... he's staying at a   
ryokan rather than the Hilton, ne?  
  
I smile, and take several of the bags. "This way, please," and I lead   
them to their rooms. It's something I've been doing for years, but   
for whatever reason, I feel a bit queasy this time around. Maybe I   
should have asked to rest awhile after getting back from the theatre -   
maybe those hot lights took more out of me than I thought.  
  
Once at Mr. & Mrs. O'Fallon's room, I point out where the futon, the   
slippers and yukatas are stored and leave them to their own devices.   
"Your room is right next door, uh..."  
  
"Call me Jim." He looks like Shinobu-sempai when he smiles, except   
his smile is large and toothy. Come to think of it, that's not how   
sempai smiles at all. What *is* it that reminds me of him?  
  
"All right, Jim-san..." and I lead him to his room.  
  
"Just 'Jim,' please. Arigato, Shun-chan." I'm hoping that he's being   
too familiar simply because he doesn't understand Japanese well enough   
to use the right honorific.  
  
I'm wrong. There's suddenly a hand on my shoulder. "You know, you're   
very pretty. Is there somewhere we could go for tea once you... get   
off?"  
  
I peel his hand from my shoulder, and turn to face him. "Jim-san..."  
  
"Ah-ah-ah. Just 'Jim.'"  
  
I ignore him. This is no time to be casual. "Jim-san, I'm sure   
you're a very nice young man, but I don't ever..." yes, I have to   
pause here, too, "get off work here. This is my family's ryokan,   
so I --"  
  
"Live here?" His eyes light up. "Even better. Maybe some time this   
week you can show me around. Maybe you could even show me your room."  
  
He is my guest, I am his host. Hostess... whatever. I can't slap   
him. Not yet, anyway. At least I can turn my back on him. "You   
know where everything is, Jim-san. Enjoy your stay..." And I try   
to walk out.  
  
"Wait, Miss Kisaragi!" Oh, *now* he's going to be formal, is he?   
I stop, but I don't turn around.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
There's that hand on my shoulder again. Forget what I said about   
formal. And the other hand is on my hip, now! "Could you help me   
set up my futon?" He begins rubbing my shoulder, while his other   
hand slips down to my crotch. That DOES it!   
  
I turn to swing at him... and miss completely. He's not where I   
expected him to be; he's backed up about five feet away from me in   
a matter of a split second, and is staring at me in horror.   
"Y-y-y-y-you're... a..."  
  
I put my hands on my hips and glare at him. "Go on, say it. I'm a   
*guy*. You satisfied, now?"  
  
There's not much else I can do but spin on my heel and stalk out.   
I hope he doesn't tell his parents about this. Then again, would   
he tell him how he found out? I almost snicker.  
  
You know, I'm actually starting to miss Ryokuto.  
  



	20. track nineteen

**track nineteen**  
  
Sure, I'm carrying a lot more baggage to Ryokuto Academy this time   
compared to when I arrived in April, but I don't care. My music's   
playing, and my heart is light. No more getting groped by some   
stupid customer at the ryokan...  
  
"Eeeee!"  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
I turn around, and I'm face to face with three stampeding junior high   
girls... who run right past me. Turns out, there's a fellow Ryokuto   
student on his way to the dorms. The girls swoop by him, copping a   
few quick feels before sprinting off toward Ryokuto itself. The poor   
fellow just stares after them, stunned for a moment, before picking   
up the luggage he'd just dropped and resuming his trudge.  
  
For my own part, I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted.  
  
***  
  
I'm at Greenwood's gate when I spot the three of them about a dozen   
meters off, and hail them. "Sempais! Suka-chan! I'm back!"   
Shinobu-sempai grins slightly and returns the wave, while Mitsuru-  
sempai looks up from Suka-chan... did something happen to him?  
  
Oh, it's just another nosebleed. Guess those girls got him, too.   
  
***  
  
Tochizawa sets down his can of Yebisu. "No kidding... Hasukawa's   
sister?"  
  
"Well, sister-in-law..."  
  
The sempais are regaling us with news of Sumire-chan's visit.   
Evidently, Suka-chan's still got a thing for her: it's why he stayed   
at the dorm over summer break. Not that Sumire understood any of it   
-- or that Suka-chan could explain. Turns out he got a nosebleed   
just from her hugging him, and had to make a mad dash for the benjo.   
And by the time he recovered, she'd left. So she still doesn't know   
how Suka-chan feels... not that he seems to like feeling that way.   
I make a note to needle him about it later. Meanwhile, I latch onto   
his arm, and he looks down on me and gives me a sheepish smile. I   
nestle into his shoulder a bit. Mitsuru-sempai blinks at me a couple   
of times before continuing. "But yeah... still, you remember   
Sumire-san, ne? She was the Queen..."  
  
"Oh that's right. So she's the doc's wife?"  
  
"Well, yeah... didn't you figure it out from the name?"  
  
"...Doctor... Hasukawa..." Tochizawa pauses, and chuckles. "Never   
even crossed my mind. Whaddya know."  
  
"Yeah, a real waste, ne? A chick that pretty stuck with an infirmary   
doctor, ne? Whaddya think, Suka?" Mitsuru-sempai nudges Suka-chan   
hard enough that *I* feel it. Suka-chan just glares at him for a   
moment. Then he grabs a can without a word, cracks it open and chugs   
it. I can't help staring.  
  
"Uh... Suka-chan? Suka-chan?" I don't get his attention until he's   
done with the beer, and by then, he hasn't much attention to give.   
He topples backward onto the floor, and I'm hard-pressed to catch   
him in time.  
  
Shinobu-sempai's expression is flat. "That's the third time he's   
done that this summer. Give him a few hours, it'll wear off."  
  
I'm just staring at him in my arms, before I decide I'm better off   
setting him down on the floor. "You're kidding... he gets drunk off   
of one can of beer?"  
  
"Hardly." Shinobu-sempai shakes his head. "I think it's a   
combination of the alcohol itself, the ulcer and the medication   
he's been taking for it, and," and at this point, even sempai looks   
sheepish, "some kind of leftover body-memory from that champagne we   
gave you two last month."  
  
It makes sense enough to permit me to glare at the sempais a bit,   
and they both have the grace to look embarrased. I set down my can   
of Yebisu - I've only taken a few sips, but there's no point in   
tempting fate. "Hmph. So this wears off after a while? Well,   
help me get him back to the room, will ya?" We all rise, grab an   
extremity, and carry Suka-chan out of room 211 as though we were   
pallbearers.  
  
We march into our room in military fashion, the sempais holding the   
shoulders, Tochizawa and I holding Suka-chan's legs. Mitsuru-sempai   
pushes the curtain to Suka-chan's bed aside, and calls out, "Okay,   
everyone... hoist!" And we boost Suka-chan practically to the height   
of my head, and ease him into bed. Once he's settled, Mitsuru-sempai   
pulls the curtain, and we troop back out.  
  
Rest in peace, Suka-chan.  
  
***  
  
Out in the hall, Mitsuru-sempai grins. "All right, who's for some   
more brewskis?" He's looking straight at me, too.  
  
Fine, then. "You know, sempai... Beer makes for a pretty good   
shampoo. Would you like to try it sometime?"  
  



	21. track twenty

**track twenty**  
  
Gosh, it's getting awfully dark, and it's barely six o'clock. Poor Suka-chan couldn't keep dinner down (honestly, I don't know why he even tried, especially after that bout with the beer), but the sky is beginning to look a lot like how I imagine Suka-chan feels.  
  
Maybe I oughta mention it... "Hey, Suka-chan... doesn't it look like the sky has indigestion?" The clouds rolling in are thick and greenish-black, and there's rumbling in the distance.  
  
Suka-chan rolls a bit in bed so he can see out the window. "Bleargh..."  
  
Was that agreement, or something else?  
  
Uh... maybe I shouldn't've mentioned it. Now I've got to get the custodian. Thank heavens Suka-chan missed the rug. And the table. And *especially* my homework.  
  
***  
  
What with everybody moving stuff in from home, a few roommates exchanging presents (oh, that's right... I've got something for Suka-chan that I should give him - as soon as his stomach settles, anyway), and lots of kids scrambling around: "Can I borrow your algebra homework?" and so forth, it's pretty chaotic around here.   
  
The guys moving stuff in, especially. They're in a *real* hurry to get done before the storm hits... they don't want to get their stuff wet, after all. But it's getting really dark out, now... it's gonna be touch and go whether everyone's gonna make it before -   
  
Whoa... that lightning strike was too close. And here comes the rain. Now these poor guys are *really* moving.  
  
Ooh, there goes another flash...  
  
And... there go the lights.  
  
There's a moment of silence, as no one knows quite how to react. And then everyone reaches a decision:  
  
Panic.  
  
Guys are hollering about not being able to do their homework, others about their computers going down. I can only guess how Aoki's got to be feeling, what with his arcade suddenly on the blink. There's a yelp of pain - guess one of the guys moving stuff into his room rammed another guy with some furniture.  
  
Turns out Suka-chan may be the only one *not* panicking, as he's out like a light. Good for him... Kami knows he needs the rest, and *doesn't* need the stress.  
  
And me? Well hey... I haven't got anything better to do, why not have fun with it? I grab a sheet from my bed, and toss it over my head, and out I go into the hall:  
  
"WHOOOOO!" It's gratifying to hear screaming, even if I can't tell who's doing the screaming. There are rumors that Greenwood is actually haunted... it's certainly old enough. Anyway, that's what I was told when I first joined Ryokuto, so now I can pass the spook story on to the new students.  
  
"SHUN!!" ...until I get caught, that is. That's one problem with having long hair... I know sempai's only trying to grab the sheet, but...  
  
"Leggo, sempai! Ow!" I snatch the sheet back from him, and as I do, he whaps me in the chest with something flat. "What's this?"  
  
"A clipboard, baka. Since you're so keen on running through the halls, you might as well make yourself useful rather than just scaring the freshmen." Mitsuru-sempai isn't joking around here. "You take first floor, and I'll check the rooms on this floor. We gotta make sure everyone's here and accounted for." He hands me a flashlight. "You'll need this."  
  
"Awright, awright, I'm going already. Here," and I toss him the sheet, "wouldja put this in the room for me?"  
  
***  
  
It's hard to read in this dark, and awkward, too. Gotta hold the flashlight with one hand, clipboard in the other... now, how am I supposed to knock?  
  
With the clipboard, I guess.  
  
*whap,whap* Room 101... "Oh, hi. Just making sure you're all in and set... Ishii-kun?"  
  
A voice calls out from inside. "I'm Ishii."  
  
"Ah, sorry. So... you must be Uehara." The fellow at the door nods. "Right, then." I tuck the flashlight under my arm as I attempt to mark them off on the clipboard. Damn, this is awkward. "I guess I shouldn't ask how you like it here at Ryokuto so far, ne?"  
  
"Oh," Uehara's reply is rather airy, "if it weren't for the heat, the humidity, the mosquitoes, the power outage... yeah, we'd be having a blast."  
  
What kind of response can you give to that? "Uh, yeah. Glad to hear it." On to the next room, and not a moment too soon.  
  
Uehara's got a point, though. It is *not* comfortable in here. Dark, hot, humid... man, I wish he hadn't gotten me to thinking about it.  
  
And all the yelling and complaining isn't helping: "Dammit, I wish my fan was working." "You think *you*ve got it bad? My fridge is out! What am I gonna do if all the food goes bad?" "Hey, *I*ll help ya eat it..." "No thanks, I'm not *that* desperate." It's really a wonder that the guys in Room 115 are sound asleep. Best course of action, given the circumstances, but a difficult thing to accomplish.  
  
Room 116... uh...  
  
"Yeah, hi, Shun. We're here," Shigeru-kun and Ogata-sempai smile back at me. Wait... I don't have the flashlight on them, how come I can see who they are? And one more thing...  
  
"Uh... who's the one in the middle is...?"  
  
I get a couple of puzzled looks from them before they turn to face each other... only to find a luminescent figure sitting between them.  
  
"KYAAAAHH!!"  
  
You know, I'm going to have to stop kidding the freshmen with ghost stories and the like, now, aren't I?  
  



	22. track twentyone

**track twenty-one**  
  
"Look, Shigeru, it wasn't like it was bothering us or nothing. Let's just go back and deal with it. We can't stand in the rain all night." Ogata-sempai's trying to convince his roommate to head back into the dorm after we discovered a ghost in there. He doesn't seem to be having much success.  
  
"Aw, leave him be, sempai. He'll come in when he wants to. Besides, it's a little cooler out there with the rain and all." It's actually quite refreshing. Not to mention that out here, there's none of the chaos of all the guys running around frantically, trying to get themselves and their rooms together as best they can in the dark.  
  
Ogata-sempai shrugs helplessly. "Okay, fine." As he and I head back into the dorm, he tosses a quick warning over his shoulder: "Just remember that you're gonna *have* to be in by curfew, Shigeru."  
  
I don't *think* he even acknowledged us, but I've got other things on my mind. Like the other half of the first floor that I gotta count... darn Mitsuru-sempai.  
  
I'm surprised 'Brother' Kinichii isn't trying to hold a seance in his room, what with the dark and all. He does have a few candles lit, but that's all. "Ahh... if it isn't 'Sister' Kisaragi. Services start in half an hour, if you're interested."  
  
"Thanks, but unless you're calling up Osamu Tezuka, no thanks." He actually looks offended, but I just check him off on the clipboard and go on. I don't even have to worry about a roommate in his case - no one wanted to stay with him this year.  
  
I turn to leave 'Brother' Kinichii to his... whatever-it-is he does, and almost trip over a fellow sitting in the hall. "The hell...?"  
  
Good grief, the guy's shaking. "What's the matter?"  
  
"G-g-ghosts..."  
  
Mm. "Okay, so there's ghosts in here. It's an old building. Did they do anything to you?"  
  
He looks up at me, and as dark as it is, I can see fear in his eyes. "I felt something c-cold around my ankle... I tripped and fell..."  
  
Whoa... first ghosts, now poltergeists. Much more of this and maybe we *will* have to enlist Kinichii's services... assuming he *does* exorcisms...  
  
"Uh... can you stand up, ah...?"  
  
"Kuroda. Yoichi Kuroda." He's too nervous for a James Bond delivery, but it's all I can think it sounds like. Sorry if I'm being callous, but as long as it's not me, and it's not serious, it's funny.  
  
"Kuroda-kun... you'll be alright?" I can *feel* his gaze on me. Okay, so *he* doesn't see the humor in it. But I'm *not* about to suggest he stand in the rain with Shigeru-kun. "Look, it was out in the hall, right?" He nods. "Well, you'll probably be safer in your room. That's where Mitsuru-sempai wants everybody to be, anyway..."  
  
"Uh... okay..."  
  
"Let's see..." I consult my clipboard. "Kuroda... Kuroda. Room 122, ne?" Another audible nod. "Right, then. Let's go." I'm starting to feel like I'm still at the ryokan. Let me show you to your room, sir...  
  
"Arigatou, sempai." Well, at least *that*s different from the ryokan. I could get used to this.  
  
***  
  
Drop Kuroda off, check him and his roommate off on my list, and it's back to making sure everyone's in.   
  
Out in the hall, Ogata-sempai taps me on the shoulder. "Ne, have you seen Furusawa?"  
  
"Furusawa-sempai? How should I know? He's on the third floor... that's not my department. Come on, sempai, he's a big boy," we both chuckle at that, "he can take care of himself, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, well..." and his gaze drifts outside, "this isn't the sort of night *I*d want to be riding *my* motorcycle out in."  
  
Hmm. "No, me neither. And what with all that wet metal, it'd be a wonder he doesn't get struck by lightning."  
  
Ogata-sempai shudders. "Don't even *suggest* that..." and heads back to his room.  
  
Boy, he's awfully worried about sempai...  
  
Anyway, where was I? Have to check my clipboard; that little adventure with Kuroda threw me off completely. Okay, looks like I've got everyone except for room 117 - Fujikake-sempai and Yoshiki-sempai.  
  
I knock on the door. "Sempais?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Just for the heck of it, I try the knob. It opens, much to my surprise. "Sem-?" and the word catches in my throat.  
  
Oh, they're there, all right. And it'd probably be the most prudent thing for me to back out, check them off, head upstairs, hand the clipboard to Mitsuru-sempai, and act like I haven't seen anything. But it's the old deer-in-the-headlights thing... I can't pull away as I'm watching Fujikake-sempai bounce on top of Yoshiki-sempai (at least, I assume it is... those grunts are too deep to be from a girl) Finally it dawns on me that, even though they're facing away from me right now, if I don't get out soon, I still run the risk of being discovered... and that would be an embarrassment to us all. I duck out.  
  
***  
  
It takes a while, but I finally pin down Mitsuru-sempai and hand him the clipboard. He takes it but he doesn't even notice me, as he's too busy chewing out a couple of girls. Seems they made a bet about which of them could run through the dorm fastest without being noticed... I'd say they both lost.  
  
Not that they're going to go down without a fight. "Well, what about her, then?" one of them asks, pointing at me.  
  
"Hm?" and sempai finally turns and notices me. "Oh, hey. Everyone accounted for downstairs, Shun?" I nod: Kami knows I'm not about to mention Fujikake and Yoshiki, who I'm really not sure of now.  
  
"Shun?" The girls are incredulous.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a student here." They just look at each other, as if to ask how *they* could apply to attend Ryokuto, if I can. "Don't even *think* about it, girls..."  
  
Before they can ask "Think about what?" as if they don't know, Mitsuru-sempai starts in on them again. "This wouldn't happen to be yours, too...?"  
  
"Yeeee!! No way! Why on earth would we...?" My thoughts exactly... what girl would even so much as *touch* a snake, much less think to set one loose in a boys' school dorm as a prank? Then again...  
  
"May I see, sempai?"  
  
"Hmph. Be my guest." Mitsuru-sempai lets the thing slide from his arm to mine. It's not slimy, like I expected... but it *is* cool and leathery. Meanwhile, the girls are looking at me like I've grown a second head. And I guess, considering who and what they think I am, I have.  
  
The tableaux is shattered by a reedy voice: "Hey, has anyone seen my - oh, *there* you are, Fluffy," at which point, a skinny pair of arms gently lift the snake from mine. I offer no resistance - I'm too stunned to react.  
  
"'FLUFFY'?!" Apparantly, so is everybody out in the hall that's aware of the snake.  
  
"Hey, is there something *wrong* with naming a snake 'Fluffy'?" The kid sounds a bit defensive; you'd think he'd be used to such a reaction.  
  
Mitsuru-sempai recovers faster than the rest of us. "No, but there *is* something wrong with keeping 'Fluffy' here. I assume you know the rules: no pets allowed in the dorm."  
  
"Yeah, and I'd been keeping them at home. But when I went home for the summer, all of them were dead except for Fluffy."  
  
"Ewww! You had more than one?" the girls chorus.  
  
He continues as if he'd never been interrupted. "I figured I'd better take care of Fluffy myself; my folks obviously couldn't do it. Come onnn, sempai... it's not like it barks, or bites, or sheds, or causes any damage to the place."  
  
"Look, rules are rules, Kuriyagawa-kun. Today it's a snake, tomorrow, somebody's going to want to bring something else, maybe something bigger. Besides, it's already gotten loose once, and it's only the first day back."  
  
"THAT's because someone bumped me while I was moving him in during this blackout. I dropped the case, and it broke open."  
  
My turn to flinch. "A *glass* case?" And I'm standing here barefoot, too.  
  
"It was in the doorway, it was only one pane, and me and Hideo picked it all up. It was only a couple of pieces it cracked into..."  
  
"Be that as it may, you still can't keep him here - especially now that your case is busted."  
  
"We've stuck a board in it - Fluffy won't be able to get out again..."  
  
"That's not the point, Kuriyagawa-kun. I'm going to give you two weeks to either send that thing back, find another home for it, or release it into the fields where it belongs. Got it?"  
  
He nods sullenly before heading back to his room, taking - I still can't believe it - 'Fluffy' with him.  
  
If they were still here, Mitsuru-sempai would turn his attention back to the girls. But between the diversion created by the snake, plus the fact that it WAS a snake, they seem to have taken the opportunity to beat a hasty retreat. So, he turns to me instead. "You said everyone was accounted for?"  
  
"Mm-hm. Ogata-sempai was asking after Furusawa-sempai, but that's it, really..."  
  
Mitsuru-sempai flips a page on his clipboard. "Hm... no, Furusawa hasn't gotten back. Probably still out joyriding." What, in this weather? "Well, we've done what we can - I'm not going out and looking for him on every highway in Japan. It's his loss if he misses class tomorrow." What can I do but nod?  
  
***  
  
I'm pretty sure Suka-chan's awake by now - it'd be a wonder if he wasn't, considering all the commotion that's been going on. Girls running through the halls, a snake loose in the dorm, and Mitsuru-sempai yelling for everyone to keep calm... no *way* he could've slept through *all* of that unless he were in a coma.  
  
Still, it looks like he's asleep... but all the same, I'd better change with my back to him. And sure enough, there's a tiny 'gurk!' as I unclasp my bra (damn, these things are uncomfortable when they don't fit - wonder if I should stuff it with tissues or something?). I quickly refasten my bra, and look over my shoulder, innocently as possible. "Suka-chan? You awake?"  
  
"gulp Now I am..." he mumbles. The poor kid still sounds pretty groggy, and his next sentance sounds particularly pained: "You want me to step outside while you... do that?"  
  
I hold my nightgown (yes, I wear a nightgown - you have a problem with that? Mou, the things I do for this role...) over my chest as I approach him. He scoots further back into his berth. "That's okay, Suka-chan... I can just toss my this on over my head," and I proceed to do so, "and I'll take everything off underneath later so you can't see. It's all right." His hand is up to his nose again. "Can I get you something? Glass of water? Tissue?"  
  
His voice is muffled, but I can understand it. "Yeah, a tissue would be nice. Thank you." Polite to the end... he's so sweet.   
  
I hand him the tissue, and pull the curtain around his berth. "Oyasumi nasai, Suka-chan." He murmures a reply as I finish undressing and climb into bed myself.  
  
It's been a long day... time for some hard-earned sleep. I close my eyes...  
  
...and they immediately spring open again. What was that? I try again, and realize that I'm watching Fujikake-sempai and Yoshiko-sempai going at it in my mind's eye. No wonder my eyes won't stay shut. There but for Suka-chan's sorely tested restraint...  
  
I hope I'm not being judgmental but it just doesn't look like fun. Especially for Yoshiko - in fact, that looks rather painful, if you ask me. So why does everyone get so obsessed about it? Is that what it's really like to be a girl... or rather, a woman? And if so, why would any woman go through with that? Brrr...  
  
And you know the thing that really galls me? I never suspected those two. How the heck did they get away with that for so long, anyway? It's not like they were being discreet about it - come on, the door was unlocked. Anyone could have walked like that. But no, it had to be me.  
  
Meanwhile, rumours keep flying about Suka-chan and me; and at the same time, Suka-chan's convinced about Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai being 'that way'; as usual, he can't tell when someone's playing a joke on him. I'm starting to wonder a bit about Ogata-sempai, myself. And then, of course, there's Suka-chan's brother...  
  
Which is another problem entirely. See, Suka-chan hates Dr. Hasukawa because - among other things - he doesn't mind all those rumours about himself. And yet, now that people talk about Suka-chan and me, Suka-chan's doing the same thing that he despises his brother for, isn't he?  
  
Kuso... now I've got a headache, too. I'm not going to get much sleep tonight, am I?  
  
***  
  
And I don't. Morning comes, and I am *so* not ready for it. On the other hand, Suka-chan's completely recovered, and is annoyingly chipper. "Ready for classes, Shun?"  
  
Didn't I just say I wasn't?  
  
Anyway, I do manage to drag myself out of bed and get dressed (Suka-chan's already *left* for classes, so no fear there). When I step outside, it turns out that I'm not the only one. The blackout really threw everybody off, between all the confusion, and the simple fact that electric alarm clocks didn't work. So I feel a little better... if the teachers grade on a curve (but who'm I kidding here?), I'll be okay.  
  
Certainly better than Furusawa-sempai. He's just driving up on his motorcycle, and he's smoking! And no, I'm not talking about a pack of Cabins. I mean honest-to-Kami *smoking*. His face looks like some art student assaulted him with a charcoal stick, and there's smoke rising from his clothes and his bike.  
  
I couldn't have been right... could I?  
  
Either way, I'd better make myself scarce. Ogata-sempai's gonna either seek me out for a prophet, or rip me apart for jinxing Furusawa-sempai.  
  
Besides... oh wow, am I late for class, or what? Bye!  
  



	23. track twentytwo

**track twenty-two**  
  
Some welcome back... twice out in the hall for falling asleep in class (at least I'm not alone; everywhere you look, there's a Greenwood resident standing outside on bucket duty today. I think the whole dorm shoulda just called in sick), and a case of whaddyacall, 'syllabus shock', to electrocute a battalion.  
  
I get back to the dorm, and there's Furusawa-sempai, whisting away as he works on his bike. Not a care in the world, he has... not too bad, considering his state the last time I saw him.  
  
"Oi, sempai."  
  
"Hey, Shun-boy. Howzit going?"  
  
"I've had better days..." He grins knowingly. "But you're looking good. What, didn't you go to classes?"  
  
"Nah, I went straight over to the infirmary once I got in. Doc Hasukawa took one look at me and promptly made sure I was excused for the day."  
  
"Oh man, I'll just bet." I shake my head at the memory. "I mean, you looked like you'd been..."  
  
"Struck by lightning. Yeah. I was."  
  
"No! Seriously?" Oh, man... I just hope Ogata-sempai doesn't hear about this.  
  
"Well... not *that* seriously. I mean, both me and my bike survived, now, didn't we? Nah, I just got knocked clear of my bike, and landed in a ditch. Just sat there for a half-hour, and kinda limped the rest of the way back. Didn't know what kinda damage the bike took." He wipes a smudge off of the chrome, turns to me, and grins. "Guess not much."  
  
I don't know the first thing about motorcycles... who am I to argue with him? Besides, the thing looks beautiful, shining in the late August sun the way only a thorough wax job can make metal shine. "Yeah... guess not."  
  
His grin gets broader, and he reads my mind. "Oi, Shun-boy... you wanna come with me and test this thing out? I know it looks good, but let's see how it *runs*."  
  
Sempai doesn't have to ask *me* twice. "Sure, just let me change out of my uniform. Back in a jif."  
  
***  
  
I have no idea how fast we're going, but it's pretty darn fast. I'm clutching onto Furusawa-sempai as tightly as I can, and I've got my head resting between his shoulder blades so as to cut down on the wind in my face, but it doesn't help much. The wind is whipping my hair into my face and brushing my eyes... I close them.  
  
Furusawa-sempai's bike is pretty loud, but nestled up against him the way I am, it's not the motor I'm hearing in my left ear. It sounds kinda like a heartbeat...  
  
...could it be sempai's?  
  
It's got to be the pride in a job well done, the thrill of the open road, the sting of wind in his face. What else could it be?  
  
He leans back against me as we take a steep rise. The smell of his leather jacket overpowers even the scent of gasoline and exhaust. I crack an eye open, and see people walking by on the street turning to look at us as we flash by.  
  
Wonder what they're thinking... sempai and I probably make a cute-looking couple...  
  
All of a sudden, I start to feel a little motion-sick. At least, I *think* it's motion-sickness. "Ano... Furusawa-sempai?!" I practically have to scream over the roar of the engine.  
  
I don't actually *hear* him reply. It's more like I can feel the vibrations of his voice as my ear is pressed against him. "Yeah?"  
  
"How far are we from Ryokuto right now?!"  
  
"I dunno... a couple miles or so. You wanna head back?" He's a mindreader.  
  
"Yes! Please! Thank you!"  
  
"Hey, no sweat."   
  
He takes the next intersection as an opportunity to make a U-turn - at what feels like fifty miles an hour! I squeeze my leg up against him quickly to avoid scraping it against the asphalt, we're leaning over that much. And here I thought that heading back would *relieve* my motion-sickness.   
  
Didn't quite manage to stifle a scream, either. And I think I may have offended Furusawa-sempai by doing so, too: "Hey, 'samatta? We're headin' back, just like ya wanted."  
  
"Sorry! Not used to riding these things!"  
  
"Ah, it's okay, Shun-boy. It ain't like it's somethin' ya do every day, after all. Hey," and his voice actually becomes audible as he pulls into a petrol station, "you think I should pick up a few brewskies for eveyone over the weekend?"  
  
I hop off quickly, hoping the queasy feeling will go away by being on terra firma for awhile (hey, the more firmer, the less terror), but the idea of drinking don't help much. "You're gonna pick up beer, sempai? No offense, but where are you gonna keep it for the next five, six days? I mean, it's only Monday."  
  
He ponders this as he sticks the nozzle into the Yamaha's gas tank. "Mm, yeah, I guess you've got a point. Guess I'll have to make a run then. But I could sure use a beer after this trip in. Ya live through a lightning strike, it oughta be worth *somethin'*" And with that, he ambles off to pay the cashier - and buy himself that promised beer.  
  
I just hope he waits till we get home to drink it.  
  
Somehow I doubt he will.   
  
***  
  
Sure enough, he doesn't. "Sempai, could you at least hold off until we're home? Or at least, wait until we're *stopped* to chug that thing?" He's not even looking at the road as he pours the can down his throat, and it's starting to scare me.  
  
"Oh, come on, Shun-boy, where's your sense of adventure? Have one on me, you'll forget about your fears."  
  
Oh, hell... if you can't beat 'em... "Fine. How much do I owe ya for it?"  
  
"Don't sweat it, Shun-boy. I'm in a good mood today. I've survived a lightning strike, and my bike still runs great. I'm invincible, you kidding? And just lookit that, willya?" *That* is the Tokyo skyline, bathed in the red-orange glow of the imminent sunset.   
  
It's beautiful.  
  
"Mm."  
  
I'm still too jittery to bother with the proferred beer, myself. Sempai is holding onto the handlebar with only his right hand, but I'm keeping both my arms wrapped around him until we get back, thanks all the same. And if I close my eyes, maybe I can forget how he's driving... and just enjoy the roar of the engine, the smell of leather and exhaust, the cooling feel of the wind around us, the yells of the others as we pull in...  
  
Oh, wow. We're back already. And we're surrounded.  
  
"Hey, sempai, welcome back!" "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"I heardja got hit by lightning, man!" "Yeah, I did." "Really? Wow, you don't look it."  
  
"Oh, hey! Beer!" "Back off, that's *my* case, kid...  
  
"...except for this one," which he is *still* holding in his hand for me. Somehow, I'm glad I kept my eyes shut.  
  
Of course, now that I'm off the bike, I don't really need it. But it'd be impolite to refuse it, and anyway, why leave the others to fight over it? "Uh, thank you, sempai." I chug it. Ick, it's warm already. And under the disapproving gaze of a dozen dormmates, it's even more uncomfortable. Am I being polite or rude, here?   
  
At this point, I just want to get it over with and get back to the room...  
  
...where Suka-chan's locked me out! 


	24. track twentythree

**track twenty-three**  
  
"Suka-chaaan! Let me in!" This is *so* embarrassing. I'm on my knees, scratching at the door to my own room like some stray cat. I've got every right to my own room, dammit!  
  
It's not like I owe him some kind of apology, do I? "Come onnnn, Suka-chan! What's the matter with you anyway?" It's not about the beer, is it? "Look, next time Furusawa-sempai goes for a beer run, I'll let you have it, okay?" Whoops, that didn't quite come out the way I meant it. "Let me in, already!"  
  
Suddenly, I get this cold panic down my spine. What if he's found out about me? If he realizes he's been played for a sap for the past what? Three, four months? Geez, getting locked out like this would be a *mild* punishment.  
  
I'm sure hoping that's not it, but ohh boy... do I wanna stick around to find out that it *is*?  
  
*knok*knok* "Sempais?"  
  
"Shun? What're you doing here?" Mitsuru-sempai looks a little bleary-eyed. Considering he had to keep everyone else calm during the blackout, it's no surprise, really. Behind him, though, Shinobu-sempai looks calm, cool and collected.  
  
I hate to rat on the guy, but *honestly*... "Suka-chan's locked me out, and I don't know where I'm gonna sleep tonight!"  
  
Mitsuru-sempai is evidently too tired to do anything but to palm his face. "That moron. All upset over nothing. Again. Shinobu? A little help here?"  
  
"Mm? Oh, sure." And he gets up and they head next door. I follow.  
  
*knok*knok* "Hasukawa?" Mitsuru-sempai peers in the window just to make sure that the room's not empty. I can see him, hunkered sternly at his desk, staring at his schoolwork, not looking up. He's deliberately ignoring us.  
  
"Someone's got issues, I suspect," Shinobu-sempai murmurs, then holds up a ring of keys. "Shall we...?" When Mitsuru-sempai notices the keys, he gets this *look* on his face... I dunno what anyone else would do in this situation, but *I*m backing away.  
  
He snatches the keys from his roommate. "What're you doing with these, anyway?" I take it that, as the hall president, those are *supposed* to be in Mitsuru-sempai's possession.   
  
Shinobu-sempai, though, is unperturbed. "Can't be too prepared, ne?" he grins as Mitsuru-sempai fumbles with the keys for a moment before actually managing to unlock the door.  
  
Mitsuru-sempai flings the door open with a little more force than he probably ought to, but it gets the job done. Suka-chan practically jumps as the door bangs against the wall; his startled reaction almost makes it look like he was listening to a Walkman, or (just maybe) studying *very* intently. I could forgive those possibilities, really. "What the hell's the idea of you two... oh." He slams the book he'd been reading shut, and glares at me.  
  
"Mm. Looks like you two have this or that to work out. We'll just leave you to it." And having said that, the sempais are gone like the wind. I should know; Suka-chan started glowering because I stepped out from between them. Now, even though I can't see them, I can almost feel the breeze behind me as they depart.  
  
I think I prefer riding the motorcycle.  
  
Even with Furusawa-sempai driving. And slightly buzzed.  
  
This doesn't look like it's gonna be fun.  
  
And it looks like *I* have to start things, as Suka-chan's about to yank that damn book out again and ignore me. "Okay, Suka-chan, spit it out. What's eating you, anyway?"  
  
He slams his hands against the desk as he gets up. "You really wanna know, Shun?"  
  
"Look, if it's about the beer, Furusawa-sempai only --"  
  
"It's *not* about the beer, dammit. The stuff makes me sick these days. You know that... or at least you *would* if you weren't so busy flirting with one or another of the sempais..."  
  
Oh, so *that's* it. I plop myself down on my bed with a sigh. "Aw, Suka-chan... this whole jealousy thing might be cute under other circumstances --"  
  
"I am NOT jealous! I'm worried about you! Suppose one of the sempais found out about you, and decided to..." He trails off, windmilling his hands in frustration. Evidently he can't even find the words to decribe what Furusawa-sempai or whoever would choose to do to me.  
  
"Whatever. Suka-chan... honestly, I can take care of myself. It's not like I haven't been doing this for years. And sure, Furusawa-sempai's a big guy and all that, but it's not like he can't be trusted. Heck, I'd say he's more trustworthy than Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai, and they *know* my secret." The fact that everyone *else* in Greenwood besides Suka-chan knows my secret is beside the point, for now. "Believe me, that sort of thing doesn't happen here at Ryokurin Academy. Not without severe repercussions for the guy who tries.  
  
"Of course, if I ever actually *wanted* any of these guys..." and gaze off sideways out the dorm room window, hoping I'm affecting a suitably dreamy expression. "I could simply tell them my secret, spread my legs for them --" and I'm noticing Suka-chan's just about boiling over at this point, "-- and once they're all ready and rarin' to go, I'd warn them if they *ever* said anything about us, I'd make sure he was accused of rape and booted out of the Academy faster than you could say 'hentai baka'. Leaves 'em limper than a dead fish."  
  
Speaking of which, Suka-chan seems to have deflated, too, although he's still staring at me. "What is it?"  
  
"Shun... Shun-chan..." I smile. Looks like we're okay again for now. "You are one *seriously* evil woman."  
  
"What?" I'm trying to look offended, but I'm not sure I'm succeeding. "Suka-chan, you don't really think I *would* spread my legs for any of the guys in this dorm, do you? Come on. I've got too much at stake, here. Plus, I'm not interested in any of them. Or it, for that matter." I flop onto the bed, subject closed.  
  
But after a long pause, during which Suka-chan actually *does* go back to his book after all - homework, I suppose - he speaks up, tentatively. "Shun-chan... can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
Oh, please don't let it be about whether he falls in with what I said about 'any of the guys in this dorm.' I don't want to break his heart or anything, but truth to tell, I'm *not* interested in him that way, either. "Uh, sure, I guess... whaddya wanna know?"  
  
"...are you gay?"  
  
Okay, *that* wasn't the question I was expecting. I sit up. "No, I'm not gay. What makes you think that?"  
  
He's got this relieved yet embarrassed look on his face. "Oh, good." I think he wants to believe he's still got a chance at me, to be honest. "Well, I mean... you're saying you aren't interested in boys or anything like that."  
  
Right. Now, how do I put this? "I'm not. I dunno, maybe the whole hormonal surge hasn't hit me yet. The whole idea just doesn't turn me on." I shrug, then flip myself back onto the bed. "Anyway, good night, Suka-chan." I pull the curtain.  
  
"Er... you want me to go into the hall so you can change?"  
  
"Nah..." I'm wearing a tank top, a (padded) bra, and a pair of shorts: they'd be cooler than pajamas anyway. Well, except for the bra, which I wriggle out of where I lie. "I'm good."  
  
Suka-chan mumbles something in response to that. I think I can pick up the word 'lesbian' in there somewhere, but I'm gonna let it pass. 


	25. track twentyfour

**track twenty-four**  
  
*ping-png*  
  
"Room 210, Hasukawa-kun... you've got mail!" Oookay. It sounds like the dorm lady's trying to be cute. Someone should tell her she doesn't sound a *thing* like that guy on AOL Japan, and she shouldn't feel bad about it in any case. The fellow's just damn annoying, if you ask me.  
  
And apparantly ineffectual, too, as Suka-chan isn't stirring from his bed. Well, it's Sunday, after all; normally, he'd be entitled to his sleep. But this is important - I wanna know what he got in the mail. I step onto the edge of my bed, so that I can stick my head through the curtains surrounding Suka-chan's bunk, and let my hair down so that it tickles his face.  
  
It takes a minute or so of wiggling my head, but it eventually gets the job done; Suka-chan rises up sputtering and sneezing. "Shun! What the hell?!" He almost pushes me away from him, and wouldn't that be nasty if I fell?  
  
As it is, he just grabs the curtain and pulls it back around him, while I jump back onto the floor.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Suka-chan! It's a beautiful day, the sun's shining... and you've got mail downstairs at the desk."  
  
His reply is somewhat muffled; I guess he's rolled over so he's facing the wall, or maybe his pillow. "And you wanna know what it is, don't you? Well, you'll just have to wait."  
  
Have I gotten so predictable?  
  
"Fine, but you know it's only a matter of time before..."  
  
At which point, the door bursts open. "Hasukawa! You've got mail from the doctor's wife!" Mitsuru-sempai sings out. Literally.  
  
"...the sempais intercept it," I finish. Well, I did *try* to warn him.  
  
*This* gets Suka-chan's attention. The curtain is YANKED open, and he practically falls out of bed trying to get at them. "What's the matter with you two? Can't you respect a guy's privacy?"  
  
"This is a dorm," Shinobu-sempai shrugs. "What's privacy?" He's already got the letter open, practically. Several small green tickets spill out before he can get at any actual letter.  
  
Mitsuru-sempai grins as Shinobu-sempai fumbles slightly with this unexpected development. "Well, who knew? It was booby-trapped."  
  
"You'd think I'd be used to this by now..."  
  
"Oh, come on. Doc's wife isn't your sister; how could you possibly be expecting anything like this, hm?"  
  
"True... can you pick those up for me, anyway?" As Mitsuru-sempai bends down to retrieve the tickets, there's this really odd expression on Shinobu-sempai's face. "Mm... nice view."  
  
Mitsuru-sempai stands up pretty quickly at that. "Cut that out, will you? At least not in front of Hasukawa." I turn to look, and sure enough, Suka-chan's got this terrible deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.  
  
"*You* were the one doing it during summer break... can't I have a little fun here?" Hmm... looks like the sempais have been teasing Suka-chan about their being gay, or some such. Evidently, it touches a nerve with Suka-chan.  
  
I should probably intervene...  
  
"Aww, isn't this sweet... a lovers' quarrel."  
  
That probably wasn't the best thing I could have done.  
  
"SHUN!" This I get from all three of them. Well, at least I get the satisfaction of popping the sempai's bubble.  
  
"Just for that," Mitsuru-sempai says, handing me one of the green tickets, "this is for you. And one for you, and me, and... you, Hasukawa-kun," he concludes with a flourish, handing Suka-chan a ticket *and* the letter. "Go ahead, read it."  
  
The room goes quiet for a moment as Suka-chan stares at the letter, eyes roving across it.  
  
"Aloud," Mitsuru-sempai clarifies.  
  
Suka-chan protests. "What? How come? You idiots already know what it says."  
  
"Watch your tongue, Hasukawa. And humor us: we wanna know what these tickets are for."  
  
Suka-chan sighs heavily before taking a deep breath and reading the note aloud as ordered:  
  
"Yakkun -  
  
"'I was so sad to hear you wouldn't be  
coming home for summer break, and   
even more upset when you couldn't   
stay and talk with me when I visited.  
I hope your diarrhea has cleared up -' you idiots told her I had diarrhea?!"  
  
Shinobu-sempai shrugs. "It was either that, or tell her the truth: that you have the hots for her."  
  
"Really," chimes in Mitsuru-sempai, "if she couldn't figure it out from the nosebleed you got when she hugged you, she doesn't deserve to be told that."  
  
Better rescue Suka-chan... "What does the rest of the letter say, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, yeah... 'has cleared up, because  
a new pool just opened up in the area.  
Maybe we could meet you there sometime?' We?"  
  
"Doc *and* Wifey, I presume..." Shinobu-sempai drawls.  
  
"Forget it!" Suka-chan crumples the note into a ball and heaves it over his shoulder. "I do *not* want to see him."  
  
"Hey, who's to say they'll be there?" Mitsuru-sempai retrieves the wadded-up note. "They can't hang out there 24/7, after all. Just show up at the pool; you'll never see them. Heck, who needs that excuse, anyway?  
  
"Was there more to this? Oh, here we go:  
'I'm sure Yakkun looks absolutely darling  
in bathing trunks. I hope to see you there!  
Love, Sumire' Oh, man! She even signs it with a few kiss marks!" Suka-chan's holding his nose, and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut. "Man, this chick has no clue what she's doing to her brother-in-law, does she?"  
  
Suka-chan leaps to her defense. "Sumire-chan is not stupid!"  
  
"Oh?" Mitsuru-sempai pulls an odd face. "Well, if she's not clueless, she's heartless. Look at you, Hasukawa. She's made you the wreck you are today. You wanna believe she *means* to do that?"  
  
Suka-chan deflates completely at this. Shinobu-sempai sets a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Hasukawa-kun. What you need is to do something to get your mind off of things. And I know just the thing."  
  
"Really?" Suka-chan's eyes are full of hope. Doesn't he know what's coming? "What's that?"  
  
Guess not.  
  
"We're going to the pool this afternoon!"  
  
Oh, boy.  
  
And now there's a hand on *my* shoulder. "You're coming too, aren't you, Shun-chan? If 'Yakkun' is gonna look 'darling' in trunks, I can only *imagine* what you'll look like in a bikini..."  
  
...help! 


	26. track twentyfive

**track twenty-five**  
  
I swear, the sempais are going to *kill* Suka-chan one of these days. He hears the word 'bikini' and my name together, and he looks like he's taken a hit from Mike Tyson.   
  
It's not like I even *have* a bikini. I look like a girl, sure, but not *that* much like one. Geez...  
  
So what *am* I gonna wear? If I go in boys trunks and a bare chest, my cover's blown, and Suka-chan's gonna kill me. But it's not like I've got a girl's swimsuit... well, maybe this black sports bra and panties will do. Of course, I can't *swim* in them, and I sure as hell ain't gonna wear *just* them...  
  
...okay, yeah, a T-shirt and shorts over them should do just fine. All right, I guess I'm ready to go.  
  
As long as I don't actually have to get wet.  
  
***  
  
We present the tickets to the girl at the front desk, although not without *some* grumbling from Suka-chan: "I don't see why you guys had to take those other tickets and come with."  
  
Shinobu-sempai turns to him quietly. "Did you enjoy those oranges Fujikake's mom sent him?"  
  
"The ones you and Mitsuru-sempai were passing out? Sure, I did... wait, you mean...?"  
  
"Yup," Mitsuru-sempai grins. "What, you thought she sent 'em to the whole dorm? C'mon..."  
  
"Rank hath its privileges," Shinobu-sempai nods sagely. "But we make sure to share the wealth whenever possible. Besides, were you really planning to come here every weekend by yourself for the next month?"  
  
It's at this point while we're chatting and heading for the locker rooms that someone grabs my arm. Huh?  
  
"Oh, honey, you can't go in there. That's the men's locker room!" It's an attendant. A female attendant. And she's guiding me toward the women's locker room!  
  
I look back over my shoulders at my sempais, pleading for help with my eyes. I should know better than that. They're both grinning and waving at me. So is Suka-chan, but I could forgive him... if it weren't for the fact that it's because of him I'm *in* this mess, and I can't get OUT.  
  
***  
  
Right now, I am in a place that most guys I know would absolutely KILL to be in. Dozens of naked and half-naked women around me, not the least bit concerned that I'm here and watching them as they dress or undress.   
  
I'd be enjoying it myself, if I wasn't so damn worried about blowing my cover. And here I've been thinking that trying to fool Suka-chan was tough. Try to convince a couple dozen of the genuine article that you're one of them - in a place where you're supposed to take off your clothes!  
  
I've got to get out of here before I develop a nosebleed... or something worse. Much worse.   
  
Still, since I'm not actually going swimming, I'm fine as I am: I don't have to change. All I have to do is act nonchalant about this, and head for the pool.   
  
I get more than halfway to the showers before my passage is blocked by a couple of girls by age coming in. One of them is stripping out of her top as she walks, and I get an eyeful. Literally - I have to dodge lest I get struck in the face as she pulls the top over her head and her breasts fall out.  
  
I clench my fists and resist the urge to grab onto anything, even for balance. Better to fall than to grab something I shouldn't.  
  
But if they think I'm a girl, isn't it okay? There's another pair of girls, and one's cupping the other's breast: "Oh, I don't know... I think it's just the right size for our age. I mean, come on - Ken's probably spoiled from watching too much anime, he thinks all women should have them out to here. What were you thinking, snagging an otaku boyfriend, anyway?" She's jiggling the thing as she's talking.  
  
I've *really* got to get out of here. I quicken my steps, and lengthen my stride, and just as I'm almost through the shower room... there's another hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You need to take a shower before you get in the pool, sweetie."  
  
"I'm not going in swimming, o-baba," I protest without even turning around. I know it's an old woman by the sound of the voice, and I *really* don't want to see this.  
  
"No excuses."  
  
*squeak* WHOOOSH! And I'm suddenly drenched with cold water. Well, I gotta say this, it washes off any nosebleed I might have had, not to mention shrinking any other, ah, anomalies, down to nothing.  
  
That doesn't mean I'm enjoying it. "Okay, can I go now? My friends are waiting for me."  
  
"Very well, dear. Just try to stay safe."  
  
Believe me, I'm pretty sure I'm safer out there than in here.  
  
***  
  
Mitsuru-sempai is grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Any cute girls in there?"  
  
"Besides you, of course." And Suka-chan can be so cruel without meaning a bit of it.  
  
I step over to Mitsuru-sempai, and snuggle against his chest just enough to put a quizzical look on his face, then I quickly grab a corner of his shirt and blow my nose.  
  
Just as I thought, there's a bit of blood there. "That answer your question?"  
  
"Shit! What's the matter with you, Shun?!" He backs away like he's been shot, and strips off the shirt. I give him a good wolf-whistle, and he throws it at me. "Go rinse that out, dammit!"  
  
"You had that coming," I say as I flounce off.  
  
***  
  
Sempai actually goes with me to make sure I rinse his shirt off properly, then he makes me change shirts - right out in public! Thank heavens Suka-chan's not watching and I've got this sports bra on. So his shirt will dry off sooner.  
  
I'm tempted to dunk his towel into the wading pool while he's not looking.  
  
Mitsuru-sempai seems bound and determined to get into trouble. He and the lifeguard have a few words about his shoving Suka-chan into the pool. Meanwhile, I offer Suka-chan a hand - in case he wants out of the pool, which he doesn't, as it so happens - and go back to sitting on the edge of the pool, dangling my feet in the water. Feels nice... wish I could jump in.  
  
Ooh, the guy's pretty mad, muttering something about how he's not gonna save Mitsuru-sempai if he drowns. Better get on his good side. I smile and wave at him as he heads back to his post.  
  
Well, he's smiling at me, anyway, so I think I'm safe. Of course, now that I think about it, I wasn't planning on swimming, anyway, so why am I sucking up to him?  
  
Suka-chan places a hand on my knee. "How's about that hand up? It's way too crowded in here."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah... sure." He hoists himself out with my help, just barely. If he'd've been one of the sempais, we'd both be in the drink.  
  
Suka-chan shakes his head to get the water out of his ears. "Can't swim worth a darn in this place. Y'keep running into people."  
  
"Oh, come on," Mitsuru-sempai laughs, "If we'd wanted to *swim*, we could have done that at the school's pool."   
  
"So what'd we come here for? I'm assuming you weren't expecting to find--"  
  
"Hey, hello there, guys!" Should I recognize those voices? I turn, and I'm facing a trio of girls that I think I saw half-naked in the locker room. My hand goes to my nose, just in case.  
  
Shinobu-sempai, oddly enough, is the first over to them. "Ladies..."  
  
"Have you three been to the wave pool yet? I hear it's awesome!"  
  
Suka-chan sidles over to Mitsuru-sempai. "D'you know these girls, sempai?"  
  
Mitsuru's grin is wide. "Nope. But an invite's an invite." Then to the girls: "No, but we'll join you if you like." This brings a chorus of delighted squeals. I roll my eyes.   
  
Now it's Suka-chan's turn to help me up from where I'm sitting by the pool. "You gonna come with us, Shun-chan?"  
  
"Ah... no, I don't think so." I wouldn't mind it; I've never been in a wave pool before. But this outfit isn't particularly suited (erm, sorry, bad joke) for actually getting wet, after all. "They said the three of you, so why don't you run along and have fun? I'm gonna lie out and catch some rays or something." Now standing, I notice one of the girls looking at me strangely. Has she figured it out? If she has, I hope she doesn't blab.  
  
I hang my shirt on the fence, and pull up a lounge chair. The lifeguard is looking at me again. I grin and wave at him. He waves back. There's something in his eyes that bothers me, but I can't put my finger on it...  
  
*tap*tap* "Oh!"   
  
I turn in surprise, especially because I *know* where Suka-chan and the sempais are, and that's not here. It's a boy about my age, dark hair, and a wide grin. "Hey there... you here by yourself?"  
  
"Uh... actually, I'm with some classmates of mine..."  
  
"Really? What school d'ya go to?"  
  
"Ryokuto Academy."  
  
He gets this *weird* look on his face, and then breaks out laughing. "You're kidding! That's a boys' school!"  
  
Oh, I get it. I take a quick glance at the wave pool, and, satisfied that Suka-chan, at least, isn't looking, I wave this kid in a bit.  
  
"Hm? What is it?"   
  
I hold a finger to my lips before pulling down the neckline of sempai's shirt, hooking the bra as I bring my fingers down. "See?" He takes a long look, rather longer than I'd like him to, frankly, so I let go. I wince a bit as the bra cups snap me in the chest, but the kid keeps staring. I wave a hand in front of his face. "Uh... show's over, kid."  
  
He looks up at me, blinks a couple of times, and silently turns and walks away. "Not much of one, either."   
  
If I were a real girl, I'd be insulted. As it is, I'm just a bit relieved.  
  
Now to take a nap...  
  
***  
  
"Shun-chan... Shun-chan... get up!" Suka-chan's hissing at me. Why's he hissing?  
  
"Wha..? Holy crap, sempai, what happened to you?" Mitsuru-sempai's got a real beaut of a shiner, although I can tell it's fading already.  
  
He grabs my hand, and pulls me off of the lounge chair. "We're getting kicked out. Surfer-boy up there thought I was copping a feel when I was checking my shirt. You know, the one you blew your nose on?"  
  
"The one I was wearing so it'd dry faster..." which I'm not wearing anymore, either. "Aw, geez, sempai. Fine, lemme get my stuff, and we'll go." I grab my own shirt - it's just about dry by now - and toss it on. "Okay, let's go." I grab my towel, and the four of us head for the exits.  
  
"Hey! HEY!!" It's the lifeguard again.   
  
Mitsuru-sempai, by now fully healed, sighs heavily before turning to face the guy. "What now?"  
  
"I said *you* were kicked out. *She* can stay."  
  
Sempai looks at me. In fact, everyone's looking at me right now. I can feel the color rising to my cheeks. I don't know if I'm more embarrassed or mad. "Nothing doing. He goes, we all go. Including me." The lifeguard looks a little crestfallen. Good.  
  
The four of us march off toward the guys' locker room. And once again: "HEY!!" Doesn't he ever shut up? "You can't go in there!"  
  
I stop and think this over for a moment before turning back to the lifeguard. "Why not? There's nothing in there I haven't seen!" Which is, of course, quite true.  
  
Now *he*s turning red.   
  
"Shun!!" As is Suka-chan.  
  
"Relax," I say as I pull off my shirt, grab the sleeves, flip it a couple of times, and tie it over my eyes. If anyone's got a problem, I won't look. "Just lead me through, okay?"  
  
Regardless of how ridiculous I'm sure I look, I think I'm still more comfortable going this way than the other way. 


End file.
